Insensible
by Paola.Lo
Summary: Terrence Grandchester es un exitoso empresario; su atractivo, riqueza y prestigio lo han convertido en el hombre más codiciado y envidiado de NYC. La clave del éxito de Terrence es simple: No esperes nada de nadie. Nunca antepongas a nadie sobre ti. Y sobre todo...NUNCA TE ENAMORES…
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los nombres de algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Mis piernas pesaban, mis pantorrillas ardían y mi cabeza estaba muy próxima a explotar, y no podía hacer más que fingir una sonrisa y continuar taconeando al lado la obsesiva y perfeccionista Annie Britter.

Desde que mi primo Archie le había pedido matrimonio hace 9 meses, Annie se había transformado en esta pequeña paranoica que no dejaba de arrastrarme por todas las boutiques y joyerías de la ciudad.

―Vamos chicas, tenemos el tiempo encima. ― dijo Akira caminando por delante de nosotras a paso firme. Akira, una de las mejores planificadoras de eventos de Nueva York, era realmente hermosa; con su alta y delgada figura, largo cabello azabache y rasgos asiáticos; la convertían en una mujer imponente.

―Claro Aki vamos justo detrás de ti. ― respondió Annie apresurando el paso y tomando mi brazo para arrastrarme consigo.

― ¿Por qué la prisa? No se supone que la reservación esta programa para las 5:00 pm ― le susurre a Annie mientras forzaba a mis piernas a seguirles el paso.

―Sí, pero se trata de Mark Ingram Bridal, una de las boutiques con la lista de reservaciones más largas de la ciudad, como mínimo tenemos que estar ahí con una hora de anticipación. ― dijo Akira en voz alta y sin voltear a verme.

Sorprendida mire a Annie a los ojos, la cual se limitó a regalarme un pequeña sonrisa y un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Nota mental "nunca volver a susurrar cerca de Akira".

Unos pocos metros después pude divisar la "exclusiva" boutique. La construcción era de ladrillo con ventanas decoradas con puertecillas marrones de madera y en la entrada se encontraba una puerta giratoria de cristal, Akira y Annie se aproximaron a dicha puerta, mas esta última se volvió a mi dirección al notar que no las seguía.

―Candy, ¿qué sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien?― me pregunto Annie con un tono de voz teñido de angustia.

―Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, estos tacones me están matando. ― dije mientras me recargaba en la pared de block falso de la entrada. El escoger mis _Jimmy Choo_ azules preferidos no fue la mejor elección para este día, pero no pude evitarlo, junto con mi _Rolex_ dorado y maxi bolso negro de _Prada_ , eran el toque que completaba mi outfit, yéndole perfectamente a mis pitillos de cuero negros y mi camisa vaquera.

―¡Agg! Bebé, es mi culpa, sé que estas cansada, no hemos parado en todo el día, pero entiende que para Akira fue muy difícil conseguir una reserva en tan poco tiempo… y quiero que tú que eres mi mejor amiga estés presente cuando escoja mi vestido de novia, sabes que toda la vida he soñado con mi boda, y quiero compartir esto contigo… tengo tanto miedo de que todo sea un caos, y que nada salga como le he planeado, que tal si no encuentro mi vestido ideal y si el pastel es un asco o…. o si… Archie se echa para atrás…no, no puedo ni….― recitó Annie rápidamente, mientras hiperventilaba y comenzaba a hipar, al borde del llanto.

―Cariño, no llores, todo estará bien, no tenemos por qué ser negativas, Akira es la mejor en lo que hace, tu eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo de envidia, todo te queda perfecto, es más que obvio que encontraras un vestido y Archie, por dios…él te ama, nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que ha tomado. ― me acerque a mi amiga para abrazarla, tratando de reconfortarla, llevaba varios meses estresada y llena de temores.

― Chicas odio interrumpir, pero hubo una cancelación y nos van a recibir media hora antes, así que te necesito aquí dentro Annie. ― nos interrumpió Akira desde la puerta giratoria.

―Si, en un momento estamos contigo Aki. Candy, ¿Vienes? ― dijo mi amiga mientras deshacíamos nuestro abrazo y se reacomodaba su larga melena negro azulada.

―Claro, ve tu primero, enseguida las alcanzo, voy a hacer una llamada. ― mentí, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, evitando rascar la parte trasera de mi cuello, tic que tenía cuando me sentía incomoda o mentía.

―De acuerdo, te esperamos dentro… no tardes.― comentó una poco convencida Annie al entrar a la boutique.

La verdad era que necesitaba un suspiro; me sentía cansada, hambrienta y un poco agobiada, amaba a mi amiga y estaba feliz de que ella y Archie hubiesen formalizado después de tantos años de noviazgo, pero el que me arrastrase de tienda en tienda hasta que anochecía, no era la forma en que deseaba pasar un viernes por la tarde después de una pesada jornada de trabajo, desde que Annie me había propuesto que la ayudase con los preparativos de su boda, había tenido que recortar mis citas en el consultorio, lo que había provocado que me retrasase un poco con algunos pacientes y las citas se me juntaran, arruinando por completo la perfecta y ordenada agenda de mi secretaria Gabriela, la chica más ordenada que conocía, y sin la cual estaría perdida.

Nuevamente recargue mi espalda en la pared de block, al tiempo que intercalaba el peso de mi cuerpo entre mi pierna izquierda y derecha.

Pase mi mano derecha por mi rebelde melena rubia, la cual estaba más abultada de lo normal dado lo húmeda que se encontraba la tarde. Colocando ambos pies en el suelo, me puse a la tarea de buscar en mi bolso una goma para atar mi cabello, cuando de repente un auto comenzó a sonar su ruidoso claxon, el cual al tomarme por sorpresa, provoco que mi bolso callera al piso y con él la mayoría de mis pertenencias salió volando por los aires. Molesta, comencé a recoger todo el desastre que yo misma había provocado, mi lápiz labial, bálsamo y crema hidratante habían rodado hasta casi caer a la carretera, lentamente me acerca hacia donde se encontraban tirados, un vez más, la bocina de un auto me hizo dar un respingo el cual provoco que mi cartera saliera de mi bolsa, más molesta de lo que me encontraba la recogí maldiciendo a todos los conductores de Nueva York.

Una vez que termine de acomodar todo dentro de mi bolsa, alce la vista rumbo a la carretera, dispuesta a encontrar al culpable de tal escándalo. Justo frente de mí se encontraba una enorme camioneta negra, la cual obstruía el paso sin ninguna consideración hacia la fila de autos que se había formado detrás de sí. El polarizado del vehículo me impedía ver si dentro de este había o no pasajeros. Ahí me quede como una especie de estatua por algunos segundos viendo como me reflejaba en la carrocería, hasta que una nueva ola de pitidos volvió repiquetear sacándome de mi estupor.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me fue imposible evitar que mi mano derecha viajase a la parte trasera de mi cuello, la ventanilla del pasajero empezó a descender, tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me parecía que lo hacía de una manera inusualmente lenta, instintivamente comencé a alejarme de la camioneta, seguí retrocediendo con forme el vidrio descendía hasta que mi espalda topo con una alta figura.

―Lo siento, yo no…― interrumpí mis disculpas al ver la cara de desconcierto de Akita.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―me pregunto en voz inusualmente baja, y con la mirada fija en la camioneta.

―Sí… ¿Y tú?―titubee, volviendo la vista hacia la camioneta que Akita continuaba observando, para mi sorpresa la ventanilla trasera estaba completamente arriba, lo cual me hizo replantearme la existencia de pasajeros en el vehículo, probablemente comenzaba a desvariar, dado que no había comido más que un poco de fruta y yogurt durante el desayuno.

―Annie esta histérica, no deja de preguntar por ti, creo que lo mejor es no hacerla esperar más.― dijo Akira dirigiéndose a la puerta giratoria.

―Sí, yo también pienso que es lo mejor.―dije más para mí, que para ella, en silencio la seguí rumbo a la puerta, antes de adentrarme en ella, volví la cabeza hacia la camioneta, la cual ya había desaparecido.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola chicas, estoy de nuevo en fanfiction, después de varios meses de inactividad forzada, debido a que mi cuenta anterior fue borrada por la administración de esta página.

Pero como hierva mala nunca muere… aquí me tienen de nuevo, pero esta vez con una historia de mi propia autoría, espero la disfruten y gocen tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.

Cabe mencionar que es mi primer fic, por lo cual les agradecería enormemente que me dejaran un comentario crítico sobre la historia. De antemano me disculpo por la extensión del primer capítulo, pero es que no pude evitarlo, quería postear algo aunque fuera poquito…

Nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **JUEGO:**

Me gustaría hacer una pequeña dinámica con ustedes, para ver qué tan buenas son adivinando. Veamos quien puede descubrir quién soy…

 _¿Cuál era mi anterior Username de fanfiction?_

 **Pista:**

 ***Solo llegue a subir dos fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Recostándome en el mullido sillón crema que yo misma había elegido como mi compañero de consulta, espere a que Gabriela le diera paso a mi próximo y último paciente del día, si bien aún no daban las tres de la tarde, debía de cerrar el consultorio antes dado que Annie deseaba que la ayudase a elegir lencería sexy para la noche de bodas, cosa que me parecía ridícula, tomando en cuenta que prefiero mil veces bragas de algodón a un incómodo tanga de encaje.

Súbitamente el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por los suaves acordes de Bach, con desgana deje la comodidad del sillón para atender mi móvil, la pantalla mostraba una foto de Annie y yo abrazadas mientras hacíamos la típica _fish gape_.

― ¡Hey! Ya casi me desocupo, solo me falta una consulta de 45 minutos y estoy libre.

―Hola, de hecho te hablo para alegrarte el día, se cancela la ida de compras, así que tienes toda la tarde libre.―dijo Annie con sorprendente tranquilidad.

― ¡Agg! ¿Y eso?...―dije tratando de disimular mi alegría.

― ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Por Dios, esa fue la peor actuación que he escuchado en mi vida, pero en fin, Akira consiguió hacer unas reservas en el Plaza, Greenwich y Trump SoHo para ver todo lo relacionado con la degustación y el ensayo del banquete, así que decidimos que lo mejor era dejar la ida a Victoria's Secret para el miércoles, ¿te parece bien?

― Sí… claro.―dije un poco decepcionada, si bien una parte de mí se encontraba aliviada de no tener que pasar la tarde rodeada de bragas y sujetadores, la otra parte se hallaba desilusionada de que no me tomara en cuenta para escoger el menú de la boda, ¡por Dios! Si yo soy una perfecta y gustosa catadora. Annie se había vuelto loca, si creía que yo prefería ir de compras.

― Ok… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor pequeñito?― dijo con un tono chillón de súplica fingida.

― Depende, ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?―bromee un poco con ella.

― ¿Lo dices enserio?― pregunto con asombro.

― Claro que sip, tengo un precio, elevado por cierto….―continúe bromeando.

― Mmm… que te parece si el miércoles nos vamos de jerga; _Mojitos_ , _Gin tonics_ , cena y música; nos tenemos muy abandonadas con todo esto de la boda, necesitamos distraernos un poco.

― Estoy de acuerdo, me has llegado al precio, sobre todo con los _Gin tonics._ ― dije entusiasmada.

― No se diga más, entonces tenemos una cita, hare reservación en el nuevo restaurante que está en _TriBeCa;_ tienen la mejor comida italiana que te puedas imaginar.―canturreo emocionada.

― Confiare en tu buen gusto, y… ¿Cuál es el favor que necesitas?

― ¡Oh! Cierto, lo había olvidado, puedes ir a mi departamento y recoger los prototipos de las invitaciones, llegaron esta mañana y los deje sobre la cama, no quiero que Archie los vea sin mí.

― De acuerdo, ¿el código de seguridad sigue siendo el mismo?

― Si, llamare a recepción para que te permitan entrar, te mando por _WhatsApp_ la dirección exacta del restaurante, tengo que cortar, te quiero, eres la mejor.― dijo mientras me mandaba sonoros besitos por la línea.

― Yo también te quiero, nos vemos el miércoles.― me despedí risueña, había ocasiones en que Annie seguía comportándose como una enérgica adolescente, y me hacía recordar la época en que realmente lo éramos.

La puerta frente a mí se abrió, dando paso a una chica delgada de estatura media, cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y piel rosada.

― ¿Qué ocurre Gabriela?― pregunte algo extrañada, no era habitual que mi asistente se dirigiese a mí en persona, normalmente solo nos comunicábamos por teléfono.

― La señora Stanton cancelo su cita, la reprograme para la próxima semana, solo quería saber si me necesita aun, o si podría irme… mi hijo tiene una obra en la escuela y me gustaría llegar aunque fuese para ver el final.― dijo con la cabeza gacha y algo apenada. Me sorprendía que después de dos años de trabajar juntas aun no pudiera tenerme la confianza suficiente para tutearme o al menos para verme al rostro al hablar.

―Claro, puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana Gaby.―dije mientras ésta cerraba la puerta y me respondía con un quedo "gracias, hasta mañana… gracias".

Gabriela tenía 20 años cuando llego a mi consultorio recién reformado; llevaba tres horas realizando entrevistas y leyendo más de un currículum sobresaliente; más cuando toco el turno de entrevistarla supe que ella era la asistente que necesitaba, si bien apenas y había concluido High School, tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, me conto que era madre soltera de un bebé de tres años y que ambos vivían con su abuela diabética, de la cual ella también se hacía cargo.

Después de que me platicase las de cosas que había vivido, yendo y viniendo entre trabajos mal pagados como mesera o afanadora, no dude en contratarla, no por lastima o compasión, sino porque veía en ella esa fuerza que solo se genera en las personas que tienen alguien por quien luchar, alguien que los impulsa a ser mejores y salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades, y Gaby tenia a dos ángeles por quienes trabajar muy duro. Hasta la fecha estaba más que complacida con mi decisión de haberla contratado, ya que se había convertido en una pieza indispensable en mi vida profesional.

Levantándome de mi adorado sillón, me coloque mi chaqueta militar sin abotonar, tome mi móvil y bolso disponiéndome a cerrar por fuera la puerta del consultorio. El sonido del asesor me sorprendió entre el silencio de la sala de espera, guarde las llaves dentro de mi bolso preparándome mentalmente para recibir a la señora Stanton en medio de una de sus habituales crisis.

Al no percibir la presencia de Mónica gire la cabeza rumbo al ascensor para ver como las puertas de éste permanecían cerradas y la aguja marcaba el descenso del mismo.

― Han dejado esto para usted.― a mis espaldas se escuchó la tímida voz de Gabriela, que a pesar de haber sido apenas un susurro, fue suficiente para hacerme dar un respingo sobre mi lugar, el cual no pasó desapercibido por ella.

― Lo siento, no fue mi intensión, es solo que… ― Gabriela se excusó a medias extendiendo hacia mí un pequeño sobre negro.

― Gracias, ¿sabes quién lo trajo?― le pregunte mientras analizaba el sobrecito carente de remitente o destinatario.

― No, lo siento… no pregunte… el hombre no hablo mucho… solo me pregunto si este era su consultorio, se lo confirme y le dije que usted ya había terminado de consultar por el día de hoy, pero que si deseaba verla podía hacerle una cita para mañana, él me dijo que no era necesario, me entrego el sobre pidiéndome que se lo diera personalmente y se marchó… lo siento debí preguntar… lo que pasa es que…―todo esto lo recito tan roja como un tomate.

― Ok, no te preocupes, ve con tu hijo; se está haciendo tarde y si no te apresuras no alcanzaras ni a ver el final de la obra.―le dije fingiendo lo mejor que podía una sonrisa.

― Sí, tiene razón, ya es algo tarde, nos vemos mañana.―susurro caminando rumbo al ascensor con su enorme bolsa en mano.

― Hasta mañana.― me despedí de ella agitando levemente mi mano derecha.

El reloj que abrazaba mi muñeca marcaba las cuatro en punto, añoraba llegar a casa, tumbarme en el sillón a ver tv y comer pizza, pero lamentablemente tenía que posponerlo un poco para ir a recoger las invitaciones a casa de Annie, tenía que ponerme en marcha pronto si es que deseaba hacer mis panes realidad lo antes posible.

Guarde el sobrecito en mi bolso, ya lo abriría al llegar a casa, me dirigí a los elevadores, los cuales para mi gusto tardaron una eternidad en llegar, una vez en recepción me despedí con una leve sonrisa de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del edificio.

A paso lento comencé a andar por la acera rumbo al apartamento de Annie que solo estaba a un par de manzanas de donde se encontraba mi consultorio, el otoño estaba dando paso al invierno y la temperatura descendía cada vez más; a medio camino abotone mi chaqueta aprovechando que fui detenida por un guardia de cruce, mantuve mi vista baja observando algunos folletos que yacían en el piso, repentinamente una ráfaga de viento golpeo mi cuerpo provocándome una aleada de escalofríos, levantando la vista y como si todo corriera en cámara lenta, pude ver pasar delante de mí la misma enorme camioneta de vidrios tintados que tanto me había perturbado la semana pasada.

La camioneta siguió su camino sin aminorar la marcha y el guardia nos cedió el paso, aturdida proseguí hacia mi destino sin dejar de pensar en el vehículo que ya hace unos minutos había perdido de vista, probablemente estaba siendo paranoica, nada me garantizaba que fuera la misma camioneta y aunque así lo fuera, no quería decir que estuviese tras de mí, ya que de haberlo estado podría haberme seguido y no lo hizo.

Decidida a dejar de perder el tiempo sacando conclusiones absurdas, entre a un moderno rascacielos plateado yendo directamente al ascensor, después de haber saludado a la recepcionista con un meneo de mano.

Después de una corta espera llegue al piso 23, salí del elevador tratando de recordar el código de acceso, no tarde en alcance la puerta, más para mi sorpresa el sistema estaba desactivado, un mal presentimiento inundo mi pecho poniendo alerta todos mis sentidos.

Con cautela gire la perilla y empuje lentamente la puerta, cuando ésta se encontraba lo suficientemente abierta introduje mi cabeza por la abertura haciendo un rápido escaneo del departamento, el cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, al ver el maletín marrón oscuro de Archie sobre uno de los sillones de la sala baje completamente la guardia, probablemente había regresado antes de la oficina y había olvidado activar el sistema.

Un poco más tranquila entre del todo al departamento cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, dirigí mí vista a la cocina e involuntariamente mis ojos se agrandaron y la sangre abandono mi rostro, sobre la barra se encontraba una mujer completamente desnuda.

― No es lo parece.―la voz de Archie llego débilmente a mis oídos. Sentía mi rostro deformado por la sorpresa, el coraje inició a inundar mis entrañas al notar la descarada y burlona sonrisa que aquella curvilínea mujer me dedicaba.

― Eres. Un. Idiota.―me gire y escupí cada palabra llena de coraje al rostro de un Archie sin camisa que era incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. No estaba dispuesta a ser parte de esta mierda ni un segundo más, solo fui capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de que primo me tomase por el brazo.

― Candy, de verdad no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte… por favor.―me suplico mientras sostenía suavemente mi brazo.

― A mí no me debes explicaciones, esto ni siquiera es de mi incumbencia.―le dije con la mandíbula apretada al tiempo que tomaba mi bolso y me liberaba de su agarre.

Salí del departamento a grandes zancadas, el ascensor tardaba una eternidad y la idea de bajar los 23 pisos por las escaleras me tentó, desesperada volví a presionar el botón de llamada, como si eso fuera a acortar la espera.

― ¡Candy no te vayas!― la voz de Archie sonó a la distancia, provocándome un enorme fastidio, no quería hablar con él, si lo hacía podría decir cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entre apresuradamente, empecé a morderme la uña del pulgar rezando para que la maldita caja se pusiera en marcha lo antes posible, un fuerte suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando al fin se dignó a descender.

Al llegar a recepción salte del ascensor prácticamente huyendo, Archie pisaba mis talones, jadeaba sonoramente intentando alcanzarme, y yo me esforzaba por traspasar las puertas de salida. Inesperadamente me detuve, Archie choco con fuerza contra mi espalda, mas no sentí el dolor, estaba demasiado ocupada procurando que el oxígeno llegara a mis pulmones, justo frente a nosotros se encontraba una sonriente Annie.

― Hola, vine a cambiarme, estas botas me están… amor ¿Por qué no llevas camisa?―la sonrisa de mi amiga desapareció para darle paso a una mueca de confusión.

― Puedo explicarlo… créeme.―se excusó Archie aun jadeando después de haber bajado más de veinte pisos en tiempo record.

Archie y Annie permanecieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos, casi puedo apostar a que estaban sosteniendo una conversación con la mirada, sobando mi nuca decidí mantenerme al margen y esperar a que alguno de ellos diera el primer paso y rompiera este incomodo silencio. Annie fue la primera en apartar la vista.

― Candy, gracias por el favor, nos vemos el miércoles.―dijo fingiendo una sonrisa acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

― Annie… ¿Te encuentras bi…?

― ¡Shh! estoy bien, ve a casa, descansa.―me dijo al oído rompiendo el abrazo.

Atónita vi como Annie entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Archie y emprendían camino rumbo al elevador, deseaba correr tras de ellos, impedirle a mi mejor amiga toparse con lo que yo me encontré, estaba a punto de emprender la carrera pero al parecer Annie intuyo mis intenciones, dado que se giró, (sonriente como siempre), para gritarme que fuera a casa mientras me lanzaba besos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hey ñiñas! ¿Cómo han estado?, Me disculpo por no haber actualizado, debo confesar que si no lo había hecho es porque me es mucho más difícil dado que esta historia no es una adaptación, es un fic que estoy escribiendo por mi cuenta… y pues es un poco más complicado.

Espero me puedan tener paciencia, como ya se habrán dado cuenta no soy escritora, esto lo hago para distraerme, y pues no escribo tan rápido como me gustaría, sé que la historia no es perfecta, tiene errores pero créanme que intento pulirla lo mejor que puedo antes de publicarla.

Por otro lado, me gustaría mandarles unos saludos muy especial a **Chica Zafiro, Eira** y a **Dalia** , wow! Ñiñas me sorprendieron, jajaja sobre todo tu Dalia; ame la seguridad con la que afirmaste conocer mi identidad (lástima que se me acabo el juego).

Gracias a todas las que han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad adoro leerlos, y pues para las que no me conocen me presento, yo no soy nueva en esta página, desde el 2009 tenía una cuenta con el username de Paula Grandchester, subí un par de adaptaciones, (digo par dado que el tercero era una continuación), hecho que provoco que mi cuenta fuera dada de baja, mas como ya dije anteriormente hierba mala NUNCA muere, y pues aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia.

Respondiendo a algunas de sus preguntas…

 **Dianley;** lo siento no puedo darte una fecha fija, pero te prometo que lo hare con mayor frecuencia, gracias por comentar.

 **Paulayjoaqui;** hola, gracias por considerar la historia interesante, me hiciste el día. Ntp que Terry aparecerá pronto, tenme paciencia please.

 **Tete;** muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero no defraudarlas, estoy escribiendo con mucha ilusión, espero y les guste.

 **LizzCarter y RGrandchester;** obvio chicas este es una terryfic, soy una territana de corazón y de huesito colorado, gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Chloe;** fuiste de las primeras que comento, gracias por no haber mencionado mi username si no me hubieras chafado el juego desde principio. Lo siento si no te gustan mis juegos, tratare de ser un poco más inteligente a la hora de plantear mis preguntas. No te olvides que no hay preguntas estúpidas si no estúpidos que preguntamos. En cuanto a las marcas… pues no, de hecho te equivocas, no deseo ninguna de las marcas que mencione, me parecen como para señora… Gracias por comentar.

 **Alessita77;** Muchas gracias, tú fuiste mi primer comentario, gracias por darme la oportunidad y sobre todo por dejar comentario, espero no defraudarte y poder seguir leyéndote hasta el final de esta pequeña aventura.

Nos leemos pronto (o al menos eso espero).

Paula Grandchester... a no verdad, me equivoque...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía como el elástico de mi pijama abrazaba efusivamente mi abdomen mientras masticaba sin ánimos el último bocado de mi cuarta rebanada de pizza.

Una suave pero molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza me recordaba que el atiborrarme de comida no era la solución para disminuir mi ansiedad; aborrecía a la voz por hacer que mis sienes punzaran, detestaba que sonara tan tranquila, pero aun odiaba más el hecho de que tuviera razón.

Sin ganas de seguir soportándola, me estiré para alcanzar la botella azul que yacía sobre la mesa frente a mí, y sin piedad la ahogue con un buen trago de _Vodka_.

Aún con alcohol impregnándome la boca me recosté en el sofá e intente poner toda mi atención en el televisor. Nunca me habían gustado los _realities_ , a pesar de que era consciente de que contaban con un guión prestablecido, me parecía algo enfermo el saber que existían personas que desean entrar en la intimidad de otras. Pero debía admitir que las dichosas _"hermanas K"_ tenían algo que te enganchaba, talvez eran sus traseros, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo podían encontrar _jeans_ de su talla?

Una suave e inesperada vibración atacó mi espalda baja, retorciéndome sobre ésta tomé mi móvil sin pararme a pensar en cómo es que había llegado a situarse debajo de mí.

Deslicé la barra de notificaciones, notando como una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me apresuré a abrir el mensaje.

* * *

 **" _Hola"_**

07:25 PM 

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que un simple hola pudiera hacer que mi horrendo día se llenara de color? Con rapidez comencé a teclear una respuesta.

* * *

 **" _Hola, cómo estás?"_**

07:26 PM 

* * *

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

* * *

 **" _Mal, ya quiero que llegue acción de gracias para ir a verte, te extraño"_**

07:26 PM 

* * *

No podía evitar que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, yo también le extrañaba, y mucho, pero no quería sonar desesperada, lo nuestro era algo…complicado.

* * *

 **" _Yo también te extraño, ya falta poco… solo dos semanas"_**

07:27 PM 

* * *

**"** _ **No quiero sonar desesperado, pero dos semanas me parecen una eternidad estando lejos de ti"** _

_0_ 7:28 PM 

* * *

Me derretían sus palabras, adoraba su personalidad tan dulce.

* * *

 **"** _ **Ten paciencia guapo, pronto nos veremos, recuerda que hay que esperar por las mejores cosas…"** _

07:29 PM 

* * *

**" _Jajaja que modesta! Pero tienes razón, esperaré, aunque me muera de ganas de abrazarte. Como están todos por allá?"_**

07:29 PM 

* * *

El que Antony me preguntase por "todos" había hecho que mi buen humor callera en picada, cómo explicarle que por accidente había encontrado a Archie engañando a mi mejor amiga con una exuberante rubia.

* * *

 **" _Bien. Cómo está Stear?"_**

07:34 PM 

* * *

**" _Solo bien? Pensé que Annie los estaría volviendo locos con los preparativos de la boda. Stear está muy bien, entusiasmado con el nuevo proyecto, ya lo conoces… le encanta innovar"_**

07:35 PM 

* * *

Lo que menos deseaba era entrar en detalles sobre la boda, ese tema era tabú para mí, el día de hoy acabada de sufrir una desilusión tan grande como el descubrir que Santa no existe a pocos días de Navidad. Annie y Archie eran para mí la pareja perfecta, eran mi ideal del clásico "y vivieron felices para siempre"… dolía el tener que hablar en pasado al referirme a su relación.

* * *

 **" _Sip, no deja de arrastrarme de tienda en tienda, pero desde que contrato a una organizadora de eventos todo está bajo control. Me alegra que este tan feliz, dile que lo extraño y que ya lo quiero ver"_**

07:37 PM 

* * *

**" _Lo extrañas más que a mí?!"_**

07:37 PM 

* * *

**" _No, los extraño a los DOS…"_**

07:38 PM 

* * *

**_"Ok, pero a mí más, verdad…"_**

07:39 PM 

* * *

Estaba feliz de que hubiéramos dejado el tema tabú de lado.

* * *

 **"** _ **Jajaja no, los extraño a los dos por IGUAL"** _

07:40 PM 

* * *

**" _Vamos Candy, él nunca lo sabrá, esto es entre nosotros, admítelo ya, me extrañas más a mí"_**

07:41 PM 

* * *

**"** _ **Mentiroso, apuesto que en cuanto lo escriba ya estarás restregándoselo en el rostro"** _

07:43 PM 

* * *

**" _Jajaja lo acabas de admitir, tienes razón le mandare una screen capture de esta conversación"_**

07:43 PM 

* * *

**" _NO! Que malo eres, no se supone que esto se quedaba entre nosotros"_**

07:44 PM 

* * *

**" _Ok, esperare hasta que estemos todos juntos para que tú misma se lo digas en persona"_**

07:44 PM 

* * *

**" _Sigue soñando, sabes que no lo haré"_**

07:45 PM 

* * *

**"** _ **Por supuesto que lo harás, yo mismo te convenceré, y deja que te recuerde lo bueno que soy persuadiendo"** _

07:46 PM 

* * *

**" _Claro, como digas… solo déjame a mi también recordarte que es difícil llegarme al precio"_**

07:47 PM 

* * *

**" _Quien habló de dinero? Existen otras maneras mucho más interesantes y sexis de persuadir…"_**

07:48 PM 

* * *

Oh! Dios santo… estaba más roja que una granada, ¿en qué momento nuestra conversación había subió de tono?, sabía que debía responderle del mismo modo, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo contestarle sin sonar muy lanzada. Al final él fue más rápido.

* * *

 **" _ya he pensado en un par… quieres saber que tengo en mente?_**

07:50 PM 

* * *

Si, por favor, digo no… talvez? No podía pensar con claridad cuando él se ponía en ese plan.

* * *

 ** _"No dices nada? Él que calla otorga…_**

07:52 PM 

* * *

Tenía que terminar esta conversación si o si, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era complicar más, nuestra ya de por si complicada "relación"… o lo que sea que tuviésemos.

* * *

 ** _"Te dejo, es tardísimo, debe ser mas de media noche en Londres, buenas noches, no olvides decirme la fecha en que llegara su vuelo, quiero ir por ustedes al aeropuerto, saluda a Stear de mi parte, me muero por verlos… a los dos. Te quiero, ten dulces sueños"_**

07:55 PM 

* * *

**_"Ok, entendí la indirecta. Eres consciente de que no puedes huirme eternamente? No te preocupes te avisare, yo también me muero por verte, buenas noches, descansa"_**

07:56 PM 

* * *

Tenía razón no podía rehuirle por siempre, y de cierto modo tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero hasta que no resolviéramos todo aquello que nos separaba, no podríamos dar el siguiente paso como era debido.

* * *

 ** _"Por cierto, mis sueños siempre son dulces…porque tú estás en ellos"_**

08:00 PM 

* * *

Dando por terminada la charla, (con una imborrable sonrisa surcando mi rostro), despeje la mesa para después comenzar con mi rutina de noche; me desmaquille, cepille con cuidado mi cabello y por ultimo mis dientes.

Lista para dormir me recosté bajo las sabanas, deseando que el próximo par de semanas pasasen volando, anhelaba que Antony y Stear regresaran lo antes posible, me era muy difícil sobrellevar sola la infidelidad de Archie.

Con el cansancio empezando a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y decidida a dejar atrás todas mis preocupaciones, me gire para adoptar mi posición preferida, cerré los ojos y caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo este capítulo, que aunque está cortito, lo he hecho con mucho cariño, espero lo disfruten.

Quiero comentarles que tratare de actualizar cada semana, no les puedo dar un día en específico, pero no se preocupen, que primero Dios, cada sema tendrán un capitulo nuevo.

Por otro lado… me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todas las chicas que me seguían en mi cuenta anterior; ñiñas que gustazo el poder leernos de nuevo, les agradezco inmensamente por embarcarse conmigo nuevamente en otra historia. Algunas de ustedes preguntaban por las adaptaciones de **Mi hombre** y **Una noche**. Créanme que me encantaría el poder continuar y concluir ambas historias, pero como ya sabrán, no es factible si es que quiero conservar esta cuenta. Mas para las que estén interesadas, pueden dejarme su correo electrónico o perfil de Facebook para comunicarnos y ver que se puede hacer.

Lo siento si me alargo mucho en mis notas, intentare ser más breve en el futuro. Sin más por el momento me despido agradeciéndoles a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Paula Grandchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Desperezándome sobre la cama silencie el repicar de la alarma, parpadeé un par de veces y volví a recostarme sobre mi espalda; ayer había sido un día muy… peculiar, descubrí algo horrible que hubiese preferido nunca conocer, y de una manera u otra sentía como si me encontrase en medio del problema.

Aun un poco somnolienta concluí en que la mejor manera de zafarme de esta situación, era no involucrándome, ese problema solo le incumbía a Annie y Archie, y aunque me doliera admitirlo… eran ellos y solamente ellos los que debían resolverlo del modo que les pareciera más conveniente a "ellos", es decir, yo no era parte de la ecuación, por lo tanto no debía de preocuparme y mucho menos entrometerme. Con esto en mente me levante dirigiéndome a la ducha, esperanzada de que el agua borrase el mal recuerdo y me permitiese comenzar el día sin pensamientos "parasito".

Al terminar de arreglarme agradecí que mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, dándome un último vistazo en el espejo regrese a la habitación para tomar mi móvil, 8:25 AM, tenía que apresurarme si es que no deseaba llegar tarde. Semi-trotando llegue a la cocina y tome rápidamente un vaso de agua tibia con limón, (más por hábito que por gusto), a pesar de que el agua resbalaba con facilidad por mi garganta sentía como si esta no tuviese fin.

Forzándome a terminar hasta la última gota, continúe bebiendo mientras recorría el apartamento con la mirada, sin deberla ni temerla, un inesperado flashback se coló en mi cabeza; el sobre… Por la sorpresa de todo lo vivido ayer, había olvidado por completo aquel dichoso sobre; con más fuerza de la requerida dejé el vaso sobre la barra y corrí a la sala en busca de mi bolso. Invadida por la curiosidad y un indescriptible sentimiento, escarbe vigorosa y exitosamente dentro del bolso.

Con dedos temblorosos acerque la delicada cartita a mi rostro notando ciertos detalles que se me habían escapado en un principio, si bien a simple vista parecía un sobre negro sin mayor gracia, al obsérvalo con detenimiento podías ver que se encontraba repleto de pequeñísimos diseños, que bien podían ser garabatos o letras… tal vez iniciales. Gire aquel trocito de papel percatándome de algo sumamente inusual, el sobre estaba sellado con lacre, ¿qué clase de persona en pleno 2015 utilizaba sellos victorianos?

Aún más intrigada, despegue con sumo cuidado el sello rojo, introduje con delicadeza el índice dentro del sobre, deslizando un grueso trozo de papel blanquecino fuera de este. Aún más intrigada y con mi corazón latiendo a tope, desdoblé rápidamente el papelillo.

* * *

 **FREE CHILDHOOD**

 _ **Candice W. Andrey**_

 **Free Childhood y asociados se complacen en invitarle a la cena de beneficencia que se llevará acabo con motivo de la celebración de nuestro décimo aniversario.**

 **Los recursos recabados se destinarán en su totalidad a nuestro proyecto "Un hogar para todos"; el cual busca asignar hogares dignos a todos aquellos infantes que se encuentran bajo la tutela del estado, al mismo tiempo que se hace un seguimiento de los hogares adoptivos; con el fin de garantizar la calidad de vida de los menores.**

 **Le esperamos el 6 de noviembre, a partir de las 8:00 PM en el salón** _ **Terrace Room**_ **del hotel** _ **Plaza**_ **.**

 _ **Free Childhood (NYC)**_

* * *

No podía caber en mi asombro, a pesar de que llevaba años apoyando a dicha organización, nunca había sido invitada a sus eventos y mucho menos a uno tan importante como un aniversario.

Desde que llegamos a Nueva York, Archie, Annie, Eliza, Neal e incluso Antony y Stear (que no tienen residencia fija en la ciudad) han recibido invitaciones de la Fundación.

A pesar de siempre haber sido excluida nunca llegue a sentirme ofendida, ya que era consciente de que su rechazo era por demanda de la tía Elroy. Hace algunos meses le escuché discutiendo con Albert por esa razón, según recuerdo la tía amenazó a la encargada de la organización con retirar el apoyo de la familia, si esta seguía insistiendo en que yo participara compartiendo mi experiencia con el proceso adoptivo.

Siempre he sabido que la tía abuela es una mujer que vive de las apariencias, desde el principio ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi adopción, y obviamente lo último que deseaba era que yo hiciese público mi origen.

El timbre del teléfono sonó con fuerza avisándome que el taxi que me llevaría al trabajo ya me esperaba fuera, sin demora lance la invitación dentro de mi cartera y como un resorte salte en dirección a la puerta.

El tráfico era abundante como de costumbre en Nueva York. Un par de años atrás me había mostrado algo renuente ante la idea de mudarme a esta ciudad, más solo un fin de semana me basto para enamorarme de este sitio; aun no logro descifrar que fue lo que me convenció, si las potentes luces, el bullicio que nunca para, el aroma a sueños e ilusiones que desprende el aire, la multiculturalidad o simplemente la buena comida, fuera lo que fuese, me enorgullecía totalmente de la decisión que había tomado, Nueva York era fantástico, ningún día era igual al anterior, y a su vez esta diversidad se volvía en parte de tu rutina, era como vivir un rutina no rutinaria.

Veinte minutos más tarde atravesaba con paso firme la amplia sala de espera de mi aun desierto consultorio, no sabría explicarlo pero por alguna razón hoy me sentía fenomenal, me sentía como si hubiese recargado pilas.

Mi orgullo me impedía admitir la causa de mi renovada y bienvenida actitud, más mi subconsciente se mofaba de mí, gritando fuerte y claro, que toda esta felicidad no era obra de ningún otro que no fuese Antony. Detestaba ser tan obvia, pero él era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme completa.

Aprovechando el inusual buen tiempo que hacía en la ciudad, deslice las persianas del enorme ventanal que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, para permitirle la entrada al sol saliente.

Con los ojos cerrados recibí agradecida la calidez de los rayos solares que golpeaban mi rostro, era muy extraño que en Nueva York hubiese tan buen clima en pleno noviembre, mas no me quejaba, al contrario, lo agradecía, nunca me he considerado una chica de nieve, siempre he odiado la sensación de entumecimiento que provoca el clima gélido en el cuerpo; dicho odio y el deseo de permanecer al lado de mis madres fueron algunas de las razón por las cuales me reúse profundamente a ir a estudiar a Londres con mis primos.

Unos débiles jadeos me sacaron de mi pequeña cavilación, extrañada, gire la cabeza por detrás de mi hombro izquierdo, encontrándome con Gabriela.

― Buenos di-as… lo siento, se me hizo tarde.―me dijo visiblemente bofeada.

―Buen día, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto algo…agitada.

― Sí, estoy bien, es solo que el ascensor demoraba mucho y ya venía con cinco minutos de retraso, por lo que creí que si subía por las escaleras… tal vez podría llegar más rápido.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿De verdad me crees tan mala como para regañarte por llegar tarde por primera vez en dos años? ― le pregunto realmente sorprendida.

― No… no es eso, es solo que… usted ha sido muy buena al darme este empleo y no me gustaría perderlo, es mi único sustento. ― habló con la vista perdida en la alfombra.

― Ok, puedo entender que seas responsable con tu trabajo, y te lo agradezco, pero no siempre se puede cumplir, no pasa nada si llegas 5 minutos tarde, no soy una inconsciente Gabriela, sé que hay días en los que no nos levantamos con el pie derecho, por favor tenme más confianza, con una simple llamada te hubieses evitado el andar a las carreras, imaginas que pudo haber pasado si te llegaras a caer de las escaleras… no solo llegarías tarde, sino que probablemente pasarías una larga temporada en casa.― odio tener que sermonear a la gente, pero Gaby tiene que comenzar a comprender que no soy un ogro y sobre todo que no debe nada, ella se gana a pulso su sueldo.

― No, no es que no le tenga confianza, es solo que… no, no tengo móvil… y si, tiene razón… seré más cuidadosa.― me dijo aun sin atreverse a verme a la cara.

― ¿Desde cuándo no tienes móvil?―la pregunta se escapó de mis labios.

― Desde hace un par de meses… es solo que…―se retorció en su lugar avergonzada.

― ¿Qué pasa?―ahora me sentía mal, tal vez no puede costearse el servicio.

― Mi abuela se puso un poco enferma…se me juntaron las facturas… y tuve que escoger las prioridades.― por una milésima de segundo levanto el rostro y puede ver como sus ojos se humedecían.

― Oye lo siento… ven aquí, no llores... ¿Por qué no me contaste? Yo encantada te hubiera ayudado.― la abrace intentando consolarla, era tan joven y tenía tantas responsabilidades, no imagino que sería de mi si Albert nunca me hubiera adoptado.

Permanecimos abrazadas por un buen rato, ella sollozando y yo acariciando su rojizo cabello, como siempre hacia con Annie cuando tenía días difíciles. El ascensor pillo interrumpiéndonos, el primer paciente había llegado. Desasimos el abrazo y Gabriela comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su bello rostro de porcelana.

― Esto no se va a quedar así, cuando llegue la hora de la comida, vamos a ir a comer juntas… y no acepto un no por respuesta. ― no pude evitar sonreír ante su cara de asombro, estaba segura que la muy cabeza dura se negaría rotundamente, pero lo que ella ignora es que como cabezota nadie me gana.

― Pero… es que me parece… no es correcto, usted es mi jefa y…―me dice con los ojos muy abiertos, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

― ¡OH NO! Ya está dicho, no fue una invitación, solo te estaba avisando lo pasara… y no discutas, voy a estar en mi despacho, por favor has pasar al paciente en 10 minutos.― le guiñe un ojo y me encamine a mi despacho.

Una vez dentro de mi oficina, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, allí dentro estaba helando, deje mi bolso dentro del ultimo cajón del escritorio y camine hacia la ventana, esperaba que el sol saliese en su máximo esplendor y se quedase con nosotros hasta el final del día.

Jale con fuerza los cordones de las persianas para retirarlas al completo, sin hacerse esperar el sol inundo mi despacho llenando todo de vida, adoraba el sol, como llenaba de luz cada espacio y como abrazaba la piel como si fuera una cálida manta.

Despistadamente mire hacia fuera, todo parecía ir como de costumbre; gente yendo y viniendo apresuradamente (la mayoría de ellos oficinistas), los típicos taxis amarillos atascados en el tráfico, los puestos ambulantes de comida ofreciendo un sin fin de delicias; mi estómago gruño con fuerza ante la idea, ¡maldición! Con todo el embrollo de la invitación olvide desayunar algo.

Como desearía poder comer un buena donut de chocolate rellena de mantequilla de maní con un café bien caliente, o unos _hot cakes_ con _nutella_ y un enorme de vaso de leche tibia; debo de pensar en otra cosa estoy comenzando a salivar y no puedo mandar a volar al paciente por una donut… o sí.

Vuelvo mí vista a la ventana intentando despistar a mi goloso estómago, un simple vistazo fue suficiente para que sin mucho esfuerzo lograra mi objetivo, es más, mi hambre, mi antojo y hasta mi respiración desaparecieron.

Esquivando ágilmente el tráfico y aparcando con maestría frente a mi edificio; la maldita camioneta negra ha vuelto para amargar lo que parecía un día prometedor.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Hey, chicas! Feliz año nuevo, espero y este año sea muy próspero y que se encuentre lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias.

Por otro lado… si sé que me ausente por una eternidad, lo siento de verdad, pero ustedes saben que las vacaciones de decembrinas siempre hay mucho ajetreo. Pero ya no se preocupen que estoy de vuelta y con todas las pilas.

Espero les guste el capítulo, nos leemos muy prontito.

BSS

Paula Grandchester.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, frente a mí se encontraba una oportunidad única, por primera vez podía ser el cazador y no la presa; sin siquiera darme tiempo para analizar los hechos, mis piernas cobraron vida propia, sacándome rápidamente de mi despacho.

― Ya estaba a punto de pasar al Sr. Hart… solo esperaba que pasasen los diez minu…― Me dijo Gabriela mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

― No te preocupes, voy a salir un momento al vestíbulo, dile al Sr. Hart que lo atenderé en cuanto vuelva, no tardo.― Me excuse yendo directo al ascensor.

El elevador tardaba una eternidad en descender tal cual era su costumbre, en otro momento no me hubiese importado, pero ahora cada segundo era valioso, llevándome el pulgar a la boca comencé a mordisquear mi uña, arruinando sin culpas mi manicura.

Los minutos pasaban y podía sentía como mi valentía se disolvía en el aire. Talvez estaba siendo exagerada, no había ningún motivo para que alguien me estuviese siguiendo, o al menos eso creía… las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, indecisa entre al vestíbulo, con pasos temblorosos me posicione frente a la gran puerta de cristal que daba aseso al edificio, tomando una bocanada de aire salí de éste y camine como pude hacia la enorme camioneta.

Gire la cabeza para comprobar si las cámaras de seguridad del edificio estaban en servicio, y para mi tranquilidad, lo estaban. No debía cavilar, no sabía con qué clase de persona o personas iba a toparme.

Dando un último vistazo a mí alrededor, observe la gran cantidad de transeúntes que iban y venían, sintiéndome un poco más segura, golpeé con los nudillos el cristal tintado.

Solo un par de segundos transcurrieron antes de que el vidrio comenzase a descender provocando que mi pecho vibrase cual tambor.

El rostro inexpresivo de un hombre apareció ante mí.

― ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?― Me preguntó con un marcado acento inglés.

― A… mmm… yo…― La muy traidora de mi lengua había decidido irse de paseo abandonándome en el momento que más la necesitaba.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?― Volvió a preguntarme con un deje de preocupación impregnado en su profunda voz.

― S…si.― Estaba congelada, había olvidado por completo como articular, casi estaba segura de que mi cerebro había decidido hacerle compañía a mi lengua.

La puerta del conductor se abrió dando paso a un imponente hombre que se erguía en todo su esplendor, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos repasaron de pies a cabeza al espécimen frente a mí, me maldije por lo bajo al percibir la expresión de su rostro, por lo visto no había sido lo suficientemente sutil con mi repaso. Confirmado; todo mi cuerpo había decidido conspirar en mi contra.

― Señorita se ve muy pálida, déjeme ayudarla.― Dio un corto paso en mi dirección.

― ¡NO!...no necesito ayuda… y menos de usted.― Le susurre, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos tratando de agrandar la distancia que nos separaba.

Al parecer mi respuesta le sorprendió, dado que se quedó muy quieto, como si fuese de piedra, sus ojos azules observándome entrecerrados, como si estuviese tratando de comprender mis palabras.

Inesperadamente el timbre de su móvil inundo nuestros oídos, haciendo que apartase la mirada de mi rostro, para atender el llamado.

― Buen día señor.―Respondió con una voz teñida de respeto.

― Sí, aun me encuentro en la zona, si… ya veo.― Me hizo un repaso rápido y continuo hablando con quien sea que estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

― Entiendo… enseguida señor… lo mantendré informado.― Esa fue su cortante despedida antes de volver a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Parados uno frente al otro, él comenzó a repasarme sin disimulo, acción que yo tome como una bandera verde para hacer lo propio; debía admitir que era bastante atractivo, el traje negro que llevaba parecía hecho a medida, y el color del mismo hacia resaltar su tez clara, su altura me hacía sentir pequeña aun en tacones.

― Que tenga un buen día señorita, con permiso.― Me dijo subiendo nuevamente a la camioneta.

― ¡¿A dónde cree que va?!― Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado.

― A… trabajar…― me respondió intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

― ¿Trabajar?... ¿haciendo qué? Acosando a otras chicas mientras yo estoy trabajando.― le pregunte mientras me agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura de la ventana.

― Señorita, con todo respeto le recuerdo que fue usted la que se acercó a mi.― una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios.

― No se haga el gracioso conmigo, si yo me acerque a usted fue porque estoy harta de que me persiga, así que le agradecería infinitamente que dejara de hacerlo si es que no quiere que levante cargos en su contra.― fruncí el ceño como para avalar mi enojo.

― Lo siento, pero debe de estar confundiéndome, yo no…―

― ¡¿Confundiéndole?! ¡No lo creo!, esta no es la primera vez que veo a esta camioneta rondándome.― le aclare golpeando el cielo del vehículo con la punta de mi índice.

― Ok… entiendo su preocupación, y si así lo desea podemos revisar si el número de serie de la matrícula coincide.―me dijo tranquilamente, haciendo el ademan de salir del auto.

― ¿Matricula…?― pregunte tontamente, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido tomar el número de las placas.

― Si la matricula, o ¿caso espera encontrar el vehículo sin ella?― pregunto enarcando la ceja.

― No conozco el número de la placa… estaba demasiado ocupada temiendo por mi bienestar como para anotarlo.― le conteste con acidez, intentando no sonrojarme ante mi descuido.

― La comprendo, pero le recomiendo que la próxima vez anote el número para que pueda levantar cargos, no puede ir por la ciudad culpando a cualquiera que tenga una camioneta similar.

― Supongo…― le respondí cortante ante su observación, la cual se había sentido más como una reprimenda que como un consejo.

― Vamos no ponga esa cara, lamento no haber sido su acosador, pero no se preocupe… tal vez en mi tiempo libre pueda comenzar a seguirla. Aunque no le prometo nada. Que tenga un buen día.― me dedico una brillante sonrisa antes de subir la ventanilla y marcharse dejándome sola y molesta en la acera.

La mañana corrió con normalidad, después del encuentro con mi "no acosador" regrese al consultorio sintiéndome algo estúpida, a pesar de que el tipo era un pesado, había tenido suerte de que no fuese peligroso, más para la próxima debía ser más cuidadosa y menos impulsiva.

Cuando dio la una en punto, mi estómago dio un respingo reconociendo que la hora del almuerzo había llegado, sin demora salí de mi despacho para encontrarme con Gabriela, con una sonrisa en mis labios, me pare frente a ella esperando que notase mi presencia.

― ¡Señorita! No la había visto, ¿necesita algo? ― me dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

― Vamos Gaby, prometiste que comeríamos juntas. ― mentí, con lo correcta que era esperaba comprometerla.

― Yo… no recuerdo haber…―

― Si, si lo hiciste, así que vámonos, me muero de hambre.― estire mi brazo para cerrar la laptop que yacía sobre el escritorio.

El viento era ligero pero frio a pesar de que el día se encontraba hermosamente soleado, Gaby y yo caminábamos sin prisa hacia un restaurante italiano que se encontraba a una manzana de nuestro edificio, el silencio que nos rodeaba era incomodo, y esperaba que no estuviese presente durante el transcurso del almuerzo.

― Es aquí.―le indique a Gabriela señalando un pequeño restaurante con fachada de ladrillo.

Cediéndole el paso, Gabriela entro al local observando el lugar con curiosidad.

― ¡Candy! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ya tenías mucho tiempo sin venir.― dijo un hombre moreno y regordete acercándose a mí con los brazos bien abiertos.

― ¡Carlo! ¿Cómo has estado?― le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

― Bien belleza, con mucho trabajo como siempre, veo que no vienes sola ¿quién es tu acompañante?― me pregunto fijando su atención en Gabriela.

― Es cierto, que descortés soy… Carlo, ella es Gabriela mi amiga, trabajamos juntas; Gabriela él es Carlo el dueño de este bello restaurante y amigo de la familia.― los presente haciéndome a un lado para que estos pudiesen saludarse.

― Mucho gusto Gaby, ¿no te molesta que te llame así?― le pregunto Carlo extendiendo la mano hacia Gabriela.

― Por supuesto que no…―le respondió Gabriela con timidez.

― Menos mal, vamos cariño no seas tímida conmigo, si eres amiga de esta dulzura ya eres mi amiga también.― le dijo Carlo tan agradable como de costumbre.

― Candice en realidad es mi jefa.― comento Gabriela en un susurro.

― Ja-ja-ja mejor aún pequeña suertuda, cuantos pueden decir que son amigos de sus jefes. Su mesa esta lista acompáñenme.― le giño el ojo e ingresó del todo al restaurante.

Caminamos detrás de Carlo siguiéndolo hasta una pequeña mesa en el centro del local, poco a poco el bullicio de los comensales nos fue abrazando y el delicioso olor a pan de ajo recién horneado inundo nuestras fosas nasales haciéndome salivar.

― Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes pero lamentablemente tengo más clientes, enseguida las entenderán, compromiso, que disfruten la comida.― se despidió Carlo dejándonos a solas.

Sin apuro nos deshicimos de nuestras chaquetas y nos sentamos en la coqueta mesa para dos.

― ¿Y qué te parece el lugar?― le pregunte a Gaby intentando iniciar una conversación.

― Es muy lindo, he pasado muchas veces por esta calle y nunca lo había visto.― me respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

― Si, lo sé, suele pasar desapercibido por muchos, pero eso es parte del encanto del _Rossi_ , el que pocos lo conozcan lo hace más acogedor e íntimo.―

― Si así parece…― me dijo haciendo una nueva inspección al lugar.

― Espera a probar la comida es simplemente exquisita, te recomiendo cualquier risotto, es una de sus especialidades. ― continúe hablándole haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que la conversación no muriera.

Gabriela me dedico un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que se convirtió en un sonrojo ante la llegada de Angelo el hijo menor de Carlo.

― Hola bellezas, bienvenidas al Rossi, soy Angelo y seré su mesero, estoy para servirles.― nos dijo con galantería sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi tímida asistente.

― Angelo, es bueno verte de nuevo, yo no necesitare la carta, quiero _risotto ai frutti di mare_ y una copa de _Verdicchio,_ tal vez Gaby si la quiera, es la primera vez que viene.― comente intentando llevar la atención a mi acompañante.

― Ya lo creo, nunca habría olvidado su rostro de haberla visto con anterioridad.― Angelo le siguió coqueteando a la vez que extendía la carta en dirección de Gaby.

― No, estoy bien así, quiero lo mismo… a excepción del vino… yo prefiero agua.― susurro negándose a tomar la carta manteniendo su vista fija en la mesa.

― ¿Agua? Por supuesto que no, no disfrutaras el risotto con un insípido vaso de agua, que te parece si te traigo una copa _limoncello_. ― Le ofreció Angelo.

― Yo no suelo beber alcohol, además debo volver al trabajo.― dijo aún más sonrojada.

― No te preocupes es muy dulce y casi no contiene alcohol…te encantara. Candy, el _verdicchio_ ¿será _di jesi_ o _di matelica_?― pronuncio en exquisito italiano volviendo por primera vez la vista hacia mí.

― Di jesi, por favor.― le respondí intentando ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por escapar por mis labios.

― Bien, en seguida vuelvo.― dijo con una hermosa sonrisa estampada en sus carnosos labios mirando con fijeza a Gabriela.

― Le gustaste a Angelo…no te quitaba la mirada de encima― le dije a Gaby una vez que nos quedamos a solas.

― ¡¿Ah sí?! No lo note.― me respondió con disimulo fingiendo ignorancia.

― Sí, y creo que él también te gusto a ti.― le asevere sonriente.

Las mejillas de Gabriela ardieron con intensidad y parecía como si quisiese esconderse bajo la mesa, sin poder evitarlo una carcajada escapo de mi boca siendo más sonora de lo que esperaba. Al escuchar mis risas Gaby se quedó muy quieta y para mi sorpresa, hizo algo que nunca hubiese esperado, levando la cabeza fijo sus ojos en los míos y sin más comenzó a reír contagiosamente haciéndome reír a mi también sin motivo aparente.

Bajando del ascensor comencé a buscar mis llaves dentro del bolso mientras caminaba como autómata por el corredor; después de unos cuantos minutos por fin entre a mi apartamento pensando seriamente en seguir el ejemplo de Annie y cambiar mi anticuada cerradura por un sistema de seguridad computarizado.

Dejando mis pertenencias con descuido dentro del armario, me dirigí a la sala y tome asiento frente al televisor soltando un sonoro gemido al deshacerme de mis tacones, sobe mis pies analizando la extraña relación de amor-odio que sostenía con mis zapatos; yo los amaba y ellos… bueno, ellos al parecer me odiaban, tomando en cuenta la forma en que me torturaban.

La alerta de notificaciones del móvil me saco de mis extraños pensamientos, riéndome de mi misma abrí el mensaje, extrañándome al ver que era de Annie.

* * *

" _ **Cambio de planes, tenía pensado que fuéramos a cenar a**_ _Babbo_ _ **, pero al parecer no hay mesas disponibles, así que hice reservación en**_ _Del Posto_ _ **, espero no te moleste. Nos vemos mañana a las 8:00 PM, te quiero"**_

04:36 PM

* * *

" _ **Ok ahí nos vemos, también te quiero"**_

04:38 PM

* * *

Le respondí con desgana, después de lo ocurrido el lunes creía que nuestra salida había quedado cancelada, es decir no es como si tuviésemos algo que celebrar, pero al parecer Annie no creía lo mismo, personalmente hubiera deseado mantener la distancia por lo menos por unos cuantos días más en lo que se enfriaba las cosas, no me sentía preparada para afrontar la decisión que tomaron mis amigos.

El reloj marcaba las once cuando el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, algo adormilada apague el televisor y me acorruque en mi cama; me encontraba bastante cansada pero feliz, mi día había sido del todo peculiar, por un lado estaba preocupada porque el asunto de la camioneta continuaba pendiente, pero por el otro estaba muy contenta de que Gaby y yo nos estuviéramos haciendo más cercanas, a pesar de que me había costado horrores hacerla hablar, me divertí mucho a su lado, nunca creí que tuviésemos tanto en común, desde el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que llegáramos a ser buenas amigas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola chicas, espero se encuentren súper bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, ojala y lo disfruten.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un cometario, no saben lo feliz que me pongo leyéndolas, dado que es la única manera que tengo de darme cuenta si es que realmente les esta gustado mi trabajo, nuevamente muchas gracias.

Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todas aquellas chicas que creyeron que había subido capitulo la semana pasada, realmente lo lamento, nunca me paso por la mente que al editar el capítulo cuatro iba a crear confusiones, en serio perdón.

Por otro lado respondiendo a un comentario que me dejaron en anónimo preguntándome el motivo por el cual no vuelvo a subir las historias de Mi hombre y Una noche, la respuesta es muy simple, fanfiction tiene muy penado el hecho de subir adaptaciones (plagios) de novelas que ya hayan sido publicadas, ya que se encuentran sujetas a derechos de autor, y esto podría llevar a que la pagina fuese demandada, es por eso que cuando subí las adaptaciones me borraron definitivamente mi cuenta, así que como deseo conservar este nuevo perfil no pienso subir nunca más algún tipo de adaptación (aprendí la lección).

De todas formas para las que aun estén interesadas en concluir las historias antes mencionadas pueden mandarme un mensaje a mi correo electrónico: lopezcortes28ARROBAgmailPUNTOcom, tengan por seguro que yo les responderé a la brevedad.

* * *

 **La autora responde:**

 **Cerezza0977:** Hola,creo que ya te encontré en Facebook, y de hecho te mande un inbox pero aún no me respondes, estoy esperando tu respuesta para confirmar si realmente es tu perfil y mandarte las historias.

 **Chica Zafiro:** Hola,ya te mande las historias a tu correo electrónico, no sé si ya lo revisaste, si no te han llegado házmelo saber para enviártelas nuevamente.

 **Alesita77:** Hola,te estuve buscandote en Facebook y no estoy segura de sí te encontré o no, mande un inbox al perfil que creo que es el tuyo, mas como aun no recibo respuesta imagino que no es tu cuenta, para evitar confusiones puedes escribirme a mi correo para que te pase las historias.

 **Flaissh:** Hola, gracias por comentar, por supuesto que se puede, solo déjame tu correo electrónico en un cometario y yo encantada te mando las historias completitas.

 **Lizy:** hola, gracias por embarcarte en esta aventura con nosotras, lamento no haberte respondido con anterioridad, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre 50SG, primero que nada nop lamentablemente no soy yo la que subió las historias, pero si deseas leerlas yo puedo proporcionarte las originales, si estas interesada déjame tu correo electrónico y yo te las mando.

 **Sony77:** hola, si quieres yo te mando las historias, solo déjame tu correo electrónico en los comentarios, gracias por comentar.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss.

Paula Grandchester.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Me pare frente al espejo observando mi reflejo aun algo indecisa, atuse mi cabello, hice morritos, gire a hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro y volví a mi posición inicial; no estaba muy convencida de mi atuendo, minutos atrás me había encontrado muy entusiasmada con mi _outfit_ , el cual me hacía sentir bastante sexi, pero ahora temía dar la impresión equivocada y verme vulgar.

Llevaba un maquillaje muy ligero, en los ojos solo había aplicado mascara, acompañándola con un labial _nude_ que le daba un color rosado opaco a mis labios; mi vestido era entallado, de color lila en un tono pastel, con un escote en "V", finos tirantes y una abertura que iba desde la parte superior de mi muslo derecho hasta el final del vestido; justo por debajo de mis rodillas.

Frunciendo los labios, me analice nuevamente de pies a cabeza, deteniendo mí vista en mis tacones traslucidos de punta metálica, no estaba segura de poder aguantarlos toda la noche, y tampoco me fiaba mucho de mi cabello, el cual había decidido alaciar con el fin de aplacarlo un poco.

El timbre de mi móvil mató el silencio que reinaba en mi habitación, sin prisa caminé hacia el teléfono y conteste sin ver la pantalla, a sabiendas de que sería Annie.

― Hola, no te enojes, ya sé que voy tarde, créeme el tiempo se me fue volando… me puse el vestido que me regalaste, y es muy hermoso pero siento que me veo como una puta cara… y lo peor es que creo que me gusta como luzco…― La línea permaneció en silencio.― ¿No dirás nada?

― Es que no sé qué decir Candice. ― me respondió con enojo.

― Anthony… hola, no pensé que fueras tú.― le dije algo descolocada.

― Por supuesto que no, esperabas al esplendido tipo que te regalo un vestido vulgar… lamento haberte decepcionado.― casi podía sentir su respiración irregular golpear mi oreja a través del móvil.

― Anthony… no…

― No digas nada Candice, lo mejor será que te deje para que puedas ir a tu cita, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, corre, que por lo que dijiste ya vas tarde.― la boca de Anthony me acribillaba sin cesar, impidiendo que me explicara.

― ¡ANTHONY, YA BASTA! Déjame hablar… ―la línea quedo en silencio y por un momento temí que me hubiese colgado.― Anthony…

― Aquí estoy, habla.― dijo con voz pausada y sombría.

― Escucha con atención, primero que nada no hay ningún tipo, el "vestido vulgar" me lo regalo Annie, y es con ella con quien tengo una cita esta noche…― todo esto lo dije lentamente, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

― Amor, lo siento… yo no debí…― dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y su voz recobro su característico tono tranquilo y cariñoso.

― ¿Dudar?

― Sí, yo sé que tú nunca me has dado motivos, pero cuando te escuche hablar con tanta familiaridad… no pude evitarlo, sabes que no soy celoso, más nunca soportaría que estuvieras viéndote con otro…

― Tony… no seas tonto, ya te lo dije… no existe otro, nunca podría amar a nadie como te amo a ti.

― Ni yo podría Candy… eres lo que más amo en la vida y tengo tanto miedo de perderte… de que te canses de esperarme. Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

― No digas tonterías, yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.― le dije con dulzura, intentando acallar sus temores, temores que lamentablemente compartíamos.

― Amor…te suplico que me sigas esperando, sé que es algo egoísta, pero no quiero que continúes tu vida sin mí… por favor espérame.

― Tony ya te dije que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero necesito que tú arregles la situación, yo sé que es complicado, pero si no hablas con la tía abuela siempre estaremos así…

― Candy… sabes que no es fácil tratar con la Tía Elroy, y ahora menos, ella está muy delicada de salud y no me gustaría causarle un disgusto que empeore su condición. Por ahora solo estoy esperando que Albert vuelva de su viaje para contarle lo nuestro, estoy seguro de que él lo aprobará.

― Así que esperaremos hasta que Albert vuelva…― no puede evitar que mi voz sonara molesta y algo dolida.

― Amor no lo digas en ese tono.― me reprendió con serenidad.

― No sé con qué otro tono decirlo, me dices que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero estas dispuesto a esperar a Albert, en lugar de enfrentar a la Tía Elroy.― sentía como el enojo subía rápidamente por mi rostro.

― Candice es lo mejor para todos.

― No Anthony, no es lo mejor para todos, no es lo mejor para mí… es lo mejor para la tía abuela.

― No lo veas de ese modo, esperar a Albert es lo más factible que podemos hacer para evitar problemas y discusiones innecesarias. Y lo sabes.

― Por supuesto que lo sé, ¡¿sabes también que sé?!... que Albert es impredecible; y si bien puede regresar a casa en dos días también puede hacerlo dentro de dos años.―alce la voz, llena de frustración.

― ¡¿Y qué importa eso?! ¿No dijiste que me esperarías el tiempo que fuera necesario?― me grito con tono dolido.

― Si, lo dije. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura.― le mentí, para meterle presión.

― ¿No estás segura?...― la pregunta logro escapar a pesar de lo apretada que estaba su mandíbula.

― No, no ahora que el "tiempo necesario" puede convertirse en años.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, la distancia entre nosotros se hacía aún más grande con cada segundo que transcurría, y la conciencia comenzaba a pesarme, provocando que me arrepintiera profundamente de lo que había dicho.

― No te hable con la intención de pelear.― dijo Anthony con cansancio aplastando el silencio.

― Yo tampoco quería discutir.―mordí mi labio inferior, deslizando lentamente mis dientes sobre el.― Lo siento Tony… no es verdad lo que te dije…

― No Candy, por favor, no te disculpes. Sé que lo que te pido es todo menos justo, tú te mereces algo mejor… así que no te preocupes, comprendo el que ya no quieras esperarme… debo hacerme a un lado y dejarte continuar con tu vida.

― ¡¿Qué?! Anthony no digas eso, te juro que lo que te dije no es verdad, yo te amo y te esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario, por favor créeme.― el miedo de perderle estrujo mis entrañas cortando mi respiración.

― Mi amor. ― susurró. ― ¿Lo dices de verdad? Yo…

― Claro que lo digo en serio, te amo. ― le interrumpí deseosa de que me creyese.

― Candy yo también te amo, pero entendería si tu…

― Tony por favor ya no hablemos de esto, yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

― Me haces tan feliz Candy… te amo.― su voz se tiño de dulzura.

El teléfono de casa sonó con potencia, avisándome que el taxi había llegado.

― Tony yo también te amo, no quisiera colgar pero mi taxi ya llego y aun no estoy del todo lista…

― Si amor, no te preocupes, ten una linda noche, cuídate, y diviértete... solo con Annie.

― ¡Ja ja ja! Que novio más desconfiado tengo, no te preocupes amor, no haría nada que tú no hicieras. ― bromeé mientras buscaba un abrigo en el closet.

― Bueno… está bien.― me contesto con seriedad y algo más, quizás inseguridad.

― ¡Hey amor! es solo una broma.

― Si lo sé, te dejo… te amo Candy, no lo olvides.― dijo sonando un poco más risueño.

― Y yo a ti, bye.

Termine la llama con un sabor de boca extraño, no sabía lo que era, pero había algo distinto en mi novio o quizá en mí que me descolocaba y me hacía sentir insegura, solía esperar las llamadas de Anthony con ansias, disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada palabra que me dedicaba, más en esta ocasión había sido diferente, el efecto que solía producirme su voz se sentía preocupantemente descafeinado.

Para cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, yo ya me encontraba con bolso en mano; dado que no tenía el tiempo necesario como para cambiarme de nuevo, decidí que la mejor manera de cubrir un poco mi cuerpo seria envolviéndome en un abrigo lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar la atrevida abertura del vestido.

Después de casi media hora de viaje, luchando incesablemente contra el sueño que comenzaba a apoderarse con fuerza de mi cuerpo, por fin llegue a _Del Posto_. Esta era la segunda vez que venía a este sitio, la primera vez había sido hace dos años, cuando recién me había mudado a esta ciudad.

El restaurante continuaba siendo tal y como lo recordaba. _Del Posto_ era un sitio que contaba con una elegancia muy sutil, haciendo alarde del famoso dicho "Menos es más"; su fachada exterior se limitaba a un discreto letrero de caligrafía dorada, un tapete negro con las iniciales del lugar; el cual daba acceso a las puertas dobles que eran resguardadas por dos candiles y un par de arbustos.

Una vez saldada la cuenta del taxi, me quede de pie en la acera viendo como aquel auto negro se integraba con rapidez al tráfico nocturno. Tras un par de minutos observando la algarabía de la cuidad que nunca duerme comprobé la hora en mi móvil, 8:45 pm, cuarenta cinco minutos tarde, esperaba que ese tiempo aun pudiera considerarse como un elegante retraso.

Preparándome mentalmente para la regañina de Annie, avance hacia el restaurante tan rápido como mis tacones me lo permitían.

Un hombre maduro de cabello cano que iba de salida, me dedico una mirada sugerente mientras mantuvo la primera puerta abierta para permitirme el paso, yo me limite a agradecerle con una sonrisa cortes, algo incomoda por su penetrante mirada. Dando un ligero tirón abrí la segunda puerta y entre del todo al local, sin poder evitar pensar en lo fácil que era distinguir a los hombres como aquel, tipos de negocios; que con sus pretenciosos trajes caros daban a entender que el dinero no era problema para ellos.

El delicioso y característico aroma de las especias inundo mis fosas nasales, haciéndose más intenso, en medida que me adentraba al restaurante.

La entrada daba pie a tres escaleras, la primera de ellas se situaba a mi izquierda y llevaba al bar, la de en medio conducía hacia el primer piso y la última que está a mano izquierda daba acceso a las mesas.

Intentando encontrar a Annie entre los demás comensales, subí con lentitud los escasos peldaños de la tercera escalera, distraídamente gire la cabeza hacia la derecha topándome con mi propio reflejo, y como un acto automático ajuste mi abrigo al recordar el sexi vestido que usaba debajo.

Di unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al antiguo pero bien conservado escritorio de madera, en donde se encontraba el Host atendiendo una llamada. Al notar mi presencia me hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome que me atendería en un momento, asentí aprovechando el tiempo para intentar localizar a Annie esta vez en el tercer piso.

― Buenas noches, bienvenida a _Del Posto_ , ¿tiene reservación?― La voz del hombre me tomo por sorpresa interrumpiendo mi búsqueda.

― Buenas noches, me están esperando.

― Bien, ¿podría darme el nombre al que está hecha la reservación?― me pregunto al tiempo que desbloqueaba el monitor del ordenado que tenía a su derecha.

― Annie Britter.― le dije observando como accedía a una base de datos y tecleaba eficientemente el nombre que le acaba de proporcionar.

― Lo lamento la reservación se perdió. ―me dijo con la vista aun clavada en el monitor.

― ¿Cómo que se perdió?― Le pregunte confundida.

― Vera es parte de la política del restaurante dar una tolerancia máxima de 20 minutos para que los clientes puedan reclamar su reservación, pasado ese tiempo y si el cliente no se presenta se pierde la reserva y se le ofrece a otro comensal. ―me explico todo eso con monotonía, como si estuviera acostumbrado a soltar esa palabrería a diario.― Realmente lo lamento.― se disculpó falsamente y contesto al primer timbrazo uno de los dos teléfonos que descansaban sobre el escritorio.

Sintiéndome ignorada, le di la espalda al hombre, comenzando a buscar mi móvil dentro del bolso; ¿dónde mierda se había metido Annie?, y si le había ocurrido algo y por eso no llego a tiempo al restaurante.

Una vez que encontré mi celular, pulse con mano temblorosa el contacto de Annie, lleve el aparato a mi oreja derecha; escuche el primer tono, una pausa, el segundo tono y de repente frente a mi pude distinguir a una agitada Annie atravesando las puertas de la entrada.

Se encontraba ataviada en un bello vestido rojo con falda en corte "A" que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, los tirantes eran muy delgados y el escote en V, era aún más pronunciado que el mío; el vestido era tan vistoso que se había limitado a combinar su atuendo con un maquillaje neutral, unos estiletes negros y una cola de caballo baja; en pocas palabras Annie lucia sexy, pero no de una forma vulgar, sino todo lo contrario, su cuerpo delgado le permitía vestir cualquier cosa haciéndola ver elegante, sin importar lo corta o escotada que fuera.

― Me odias, verdad.― me dijo una vez que llego frente a mí.

― ¿Dónde estabas?

― Fui a ver el servicio de banquetes que ofrecen en _Greenwich_.― dijo mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

― ¿No se supone que fuiste el lunes? ― la interrogue alzando una ceja.

― Si… es que no te había dicho que… el lunes a Akira le surgió una emergencia y pues por eso no pudimos ir a _Greenwich_ , así que hoy fuimos de último momento.

― Ok, lo entiendo, pero pudiste haberme avisado.

― Lo sé, pero no pensé que fuéramos a demorar tanto, créeme que hubiera llegado a tiempo si el taxista que me trajo aquí hubiese hablado inglés, era latino o algo así, y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía, estuvimos 20 minutos dando vueltas hasta que por fin llegamos aquí.― se defendió algo enfadada.

― Bien, ya no importa eso, vámonos hemos perdido la reserva.― dije señalando con mi pulgar al host a mis espaldas.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se perdió?, déjame hablar con el gerente.

― Annie no creo que sea posible, es política del restaurante cancelar las reservas por retraso y además ya le dieron nuestra mesa a alguien más. ― le explique con el mismo animo con el que el host me había explicado a mí. ― Mejor vamos a mi departamento pedimos pizza y tomamos unas cervezas.

― No Candy, yo quería que esta noche nos fuéramos de rumba, como en los viejos tiempos.― dijo haciendo pucheros como una niña en pleno berrinche.― Fue mi culpa yo lo arruine, arruine nuestra noche.

― Ann ya no te preocupes, créeme no estoy molesta, vamos a casa.― le ofrecí nuevamente rezando por lo bajo para que aceptara.

― Candy solo déjame hacer un intento, si dicen que no, nos vamos a casa y hacemos una pijamada, ¿vale?― puso las palmas de las manos juntas cerca de su rostro como si me suplicara.

― Bien, pero solo un intento, en cuanto nos digan que no damos media vuelta y nos vamos.

― Sí, sí. ― hizo un gesto con su mano como restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

Annie pasó a mi lado caminando con seguridad, adoptando su mejor cara de póker, lista para luchar (de ser preciso) por la mesa que deseaba.

― Buenas noches, soy Annie Britter, tengo una reservación.― hablo con tal indiferencia, que casi se podría creer que deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que en Del Posto.

El host despego la vista del computador, y observo a Annie para después verme a mí.

― Buenas noches, como ya le dije a la señorita su reserva se perdió debido al retraso.

― Bien, me gustaría hablar con el dueño.

― El dueño no está recibiendo a nadie en este momento, pero lo que tenga que decirle, me lo puede comentar a mí.

― Si claro, pero como ya le dije quiero hablar con el dueño.

― Lo siento pero el dueño está muy ocupado en este momento. ― dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar cortes ante la persistencia de mi amiga.

― Hágame el favor de decirle al Sr. Clark que lo busca Annie Britter, el me conoce, y no creo que se niegue a hablar con la hija de uno de los socios mayoritarios de este establecimiento, gracias.

― Señorita, lo lamento, pero no será posible, si quiere le doy un cupón de descuento para su próxima cena.― el hombre hizo ademan de buscar un cupón en uno de los cajones.

― ¿Se burla de mí? Yo no quiero un maldito cupón, lo que quiero es hablar con el Sr. Clark para que me dé una mesa.― Annie comenzó a alzar la voz, atrayendo las miradas de algunos de los clientes.

― Señorita ya le dije que eso es imposible, el Sr. Clark ya no es dueño de este restaurante. ― era visible que el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¡¿Cree que soy tonta?! Mi padre ha sido socio del Sr. Clark durante años ¿piensa que voy a creer lo que dice?

― Señorita está incomodando a los clientes, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire por favor.

― ¡Esto es el colmo!― Annie grito, alzando sus brazos al aire.

Sintiéndome sumamente incomoda ante las miradas de desaprobación de las familias, parejas y amigos que intentaban disfrutar su cena, tome el antebrazo de una furiosa Annie para girarla hacia mí.

― Annie, vámonos, dijiste que no sería no, estas dando un espectáculo.― la reprendí susurrando con los dientes apretados.

― No es mi culpa Candy, hubiese aceptado sin rechistar un "no", siempre y cuando hubiera venido del dueño y no de un ¡empleado incompetente!― eso ultimo lo grito volteando para lanzarle una mirada llena de enojo al hombre.― Pero deja que se lo cuente a papá.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mire los rostros molestos de los comensales que intentaban fingir que no veían nuestro ridículo espectáculo. Poniendo más fuerza en mi agarre, gire nuevamente a Annie.

― ¡Annie! Basta ya, deja de comportante como una niña malcriada, ¿que no te da….?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en algún lugar de mi garganta, mi entrecejo se frunció con fuerza y mis ojos se achinaron incrédulos de lo que veían. Bajando por las estrechas escaleras del tercer piso, venia el mismo tipo de la camioneta misteriosa.

 **Nota de la autora:**

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Nos leemos mañana.

Bss.

Paula Grandchester.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Vestía un traje negro, al igual que ayer, a diferencia de que el que traía hoy lucia más elegante e incluso algo inapropiado para este restaurante, pero talvez hubiese sido perfecto para un baile o una gala.

Caminaba con determinación en sus ojos y una pequeña mueca en los labios, la cual casi podía asegurar que se trataba de una especie de sonrisa, al parecer no me había visto, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, cosa que era difícil tomando en cuenta el escándalo que habíamos montado. El ridículo de esta noche aunado al que había protagonizado ayer frete a él serían suficientes para que me considerara una completa chiflada.

Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos cuando vi que se acercaba a hablar con el host, lo más probable era que estuviese pidiéndole que echara a la calle a aquellas locas que no paraban de gritar.

― Candy, Candy ¡Candy!― La mano de Annie apareció en mi campo visual agitándose con lentitud.

― ¿Mande?― dije sin perder de vista al tipo de la camioneta.

― ¿Estas bien?

― Si, solo estoy algo cansada, por favor déjalo estar, ya ha sido bastante por esta noche, vámonos a casa.

― De acuerdo, yo también estoy algo cansada, vámonos. ―Enlazo su brazo con el mío y caminamos con desanimo hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera del restaurante un extraño silencio se apodero de nosotras, y lo peor es que no estaba interesada en acabar con él, me encontraba lo sufrientemente cansada, fastidiada y hambrienta como para siquiera intentar atacar al mísero silencio que nos había envuelto.

― ¡Maldición Candy! Grítame, regáñame o por lo menos di algo.― me dijo Annie exasperada.

― Annie no tengo nada que decirte, estoy cansada y tengo hambre, así que lo único que quiero en este momento es ir a mi departamento.

― Lo siento, sé que llevo meses siendo una pésima amiga y esta noche en lugar de redimirme la he cagado, es solo que…― su voz flaqueo por un segundo.

― Es solo que ¿qué?

―…No lo entenderías.

― Si me lo explicas, talvez pueda hacerlo.

Annie me miro a los ojos con la pena ensombreciendo su rostro, los minutos pasaron y ella continuaba en la misma posición frente a mí mordiendo con fuerza el interior de su labio inferior, en varias ocasiones tomó pequeñas bocanadas de aire como si estuviese intentando llenarse de valor para hablar, pero por lo visto aquellos bocaditos no eran suficientemente fuertes para empujar las palabras fuera de su boca.

― Buenas noches.

Una voz femenina llego a mis oídos haciendo que apartara los ojos de los de Annie rompiendo así el tenso contacto que se había formado entre nosotras. Dejando escapar un suspiro gire un poco mi cabeza para atender a la recién llegada.

― Buenas noches. ― Le respondí con educación a aquella menuda mujer rubia.

― ¿Gustan acompañarme? su mesa ya está lista.― nos cedió el paso extendiendo su mano para indicarnos el camino hacia la entrada del restaurante.

― No, hay una equivocación, nosotras ya nos íbamos.― le dije a la camarera.

― No creo que haya un error, mi jefe me pidió personalmente que viniera a por ustedes.―nos dijo con amabilidad.

― Lo ves, yo sabía que Clark no sería capaz de dejarnos tiradas.― comento Annie complacida.

― Dígale por favor a su jefe que se lo agradecemos pero que ya no estamos interesadas en la reservación. ― me adelante a decir antes de que Annie aceptara la invitación.

― ¡¿Qué?! Pero Candy…― abandono su berrinche al ver la negativa pintada en mi rostro.

― Por supuesto yo se lo comunicare, espero vuelvan pronto a Del Posto, buenas noches.―la mujer se despidió con una leve sonrisa dando media vuelta para regresar al restaurante.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?― me confronto sin ánimos mi amiga.

― ¿A caso crees que vas a disfrutar de tu cena rodeada de toda esa gente mal encarada murmurando pestes de ambas por el escándalo que hicimos?

― Bien…tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

― Annie no te desanimes, mejor vámonos a pedir un taxi, ya quiero llegar a casa, me estoy muriendo de calor.― abanique mi rostro con las manos.

― ¿Por qué traes ese abrigo?― me pregunto como si acabase de notarlo.

― Mmm…

― Disculpen.― el host carraspeo llamando nuestra intención.

― Ya nos vamos, solo estamos esperando un taxi.― conteste a la defensiva preocupada porque Annie pudiera empezar otra escena como la hace un momento.

― No, no tienen por qué retirarse, su mesa ya está lista.― comento con una exagerada amabilidad.

― Gracias, pero como ya se lo dijimos a la camarera, no estamos interesadas en la mesa.― rehusé nuevamente la oferta.

― Lamento lo ocurrido anteriormente, espero puedan disculpar mi actitud. En este restaurante nuestra principal prioridad es el cliente, y no me gustaría que ustedes se fueran llevándose un mal sabor de boca, es por eso que les suplico que se queden.― el hombre parecía realmente preocupado porque aceptáramos su invitación.

― No se preocupe, nosotras también tenemos parte de la culpa. Le agradezco su invitación, pero tomando en cuenta lo sucedido nos sería muy difícil disfrutar de nuestra cena, seria incomodo tanto para los clientes como para nosotras.― le dije con sinceridad.

― Lo comprendo, pero eso no es problema, podría ofrecerles una mesa privada en el tercer piso.― la insistencia y amabilidad del hombre no me hacían más que pensar que ya había sido reprendido por el dichoso Sr. Clark.

Annie y yo nos miramos preguntándonos que hacer, sincronizadamente ambas encogimos los hombros cediendo la última palabra la una a la otra, ante nuestro acto nos reímos tontamente, más mi risa fue acallada por el rugir de mi estómago, sonrojada agradecí a todo lo alto que los múltiples sonidos que producía esta metrópoli hubiesen amortiguado a los producidos por mi inoportuno estómago.

― A pesar de que la mesa es muy íntima, ofrece una vista estupenda de todo el restaurante.―el host aún intentaba convencernos con fervor.

― Gracias, ¿podría llevarnos a la mesa? por favor.― dije dejando que mi hambre fuera la que decidiera.

― Por supuesto, por aquí por favor.― el host nos cedió el paso, haciendo un movimiento muy similar al que había hecho la camarera.

Annie giro la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa que me recordó a la de un niño que acababa de salirse con la suya después de un berrinche, como respuesta me limite a poner los ojos en blanco y camine con ligereza hacia el restaurante.

La mesa era estupenda, tal como lo había prometido el host; era acogedora y muy privada, se encontraba en una esquina a diez metros de distancia de otras mesas, al situarse en un punto estratégico nos permitía observar todo el restaurante sin ser vistas.

― ¿Qué tal tu risotto? El mío está estupendo.― dijo Annie cambiando de tema.

― No está mal, no le llega ni a los talones al que acabo de comer en el Rosie, pero pues no está incomible.― dije con sinceridad.

― ¡Agg! No entiendo el trauma que tienes con ese sitio.― rodo los ojos con exasperación.

― Llámame tonta, pero me gustan los sitios en donde me tratan bien y no me corren a patas.― el sarcasmo bañando mis palabras.

― Ya supéralo, cometieron un error, pero a mi parecer se redimieron bastante bien al darnos esta mesa, ¡A que es grandiosa!, hablaré con papá, quiero que esta será mi mesa de…

― ¡No me jodas!― la expresión se escapó de mis labios.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora que dije?

Achine mis ojos intentando comprobar si mi vista no me estaba jugando una mala broma, más para mi pesar mi visión seguía siendo 20/20. A escasos 5 metros de distancia se encontraba mi maldito acosador personal, el cual para colmo de males me observaba sin tapujos.

― Mmm… ¿Quién es él?― pregunto Annie, girando en su asiento para tener una mejor visión de aquel hombre.

― No sé, no lo conozco.― dije frunciendo el ceño a mi asechador, el cual me respondió con una sonrisa torcida y un ¡guiño! ¡¿Qué?! Un maldito guiño.

― Creo que él a ti si.― se burló mi amiga sin perderse la vista que nos había regalado de su maciza espalda mientras descendía con prisa por las escaleras.

― Pues me tiene sin cuidado si me conocerme o no.― bebí el último sorbo de vino intentando lucir indiferente.

― ¡Por el amor de Dios Candy! No me vayas a negar que el tipo está buenísimo.

― Ni siquiera me he fijado en eso.― mentí comenzando a sentir que el calor se apoderaba de mi nuevamente a pesar de que la refrigeración estaba a tope sobre nuestra mesa.

― ¡Ja ja ja! No te creo mentirosa, ya mejor dime ¿de qué lo conoces?― insistió.

― Me da pena contarte.― dije al tiempo que me servía más vino.

― No me digas que fue con revolcón de una noche.― comento con los ojos muy abierto fingiendo sorpresa.

― ¡Annie! Por Dios, claro que no.

― Entonces ¿Cómo lo conociste?

― Te vas a burlar de mi…― suspire con desanimo apoyando la mejilla sobre mi mano.

― No, ¡ya cuéntame!― se acercó casi recostándose en la mesa para oírme mejor.

―…Creo que me acosa, listo ya lo dije.

― ¡¿Qué?! O sea ¿cómo? Explícate mujer.

― No Annie, es una tontería.

― Claro que no, ¿que acaso no me tienes confianza? Apuesto que la dichosa Gaby ya lo sabe, claro es tu nueva mejor amiga, y a mí que me lleve el diablo.

― No seas niña, Gaby y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, tú eres mi única mejor amiga, si no te lo había contado antes es solo porque es una tontería, y si es una tontería no tiene sentido perder el tiempo hablando de ello.

― Buen intento, pero aun así quiero saberlo todo.― dijo Annie regalándome su mejor mirada detectivesca.

― Vale… todo esto empezó el día que te acompañe a por tu vestido de novia…― le relate con tranquilidad todo lo que había ocurrido días atrás, tratando de no reír al notar como se le agrandaban lo ojos o como ponía cara de pasmo cada dos por tres.

― Oh mi Dios, eres una chica con suerte.― me dijo sonriendo cuando termine mi relato.

― ¿Estas bien de la cabeza? Te estoy diciendo que un desconocido me acecha y a ti te parece que eso es tener buena estrella…

― ¡Hey! no me malinterpretes, el hecho de que te acosen sí que es algo chungo, pero piensa como cambia la situación si lo ves desde esta perspectiva; "un hombre moreno, alto y guapo se ha enamorado a primera vista de ti y por eso no puede evitar perseguir al amor de su vida", a que es romántico.― suspiro con dramatismo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

― De verdad tenemos que ir a que te revisen de la cabeza.― rodé los ojos asombrada por lo estúpido de su comentario.

― ¿Por qué? No es mi culpa que tú siempre le veas el lado malo a las cosas.

― No soy negativa Annie, simplemente soy realista, es un millón de veces más probable que el tipo sea un psicópata a que sea un hombre al que haya enamorado con mis maravillosos encantos.

― Ja-ja-ja ¡uy! cuidado con esa autoestima.

― ¡Agg! Por eso no te quería contar nada…

― Candy no te molestes, solo bromeo, tienes razón, es extraño que te siga pero… si fuera un psicópata no crees que se escondería, digo hace un momento parecía que no le importara que yo le viera espiándote.

― Ya no sé qué creer, no sé si debería preocuparme o dejarlo pasar, quien sabe, talvez y solo son ideas mías.

― Candy no deberías de preocuparte, no te pasara nada malo, y el desafortunado caso de que te secuestre, yo poder ayudar a hacer el retrato hablado con mucho, mucho detalle.

― Eres una tonta, no te tomas nada enserio.― bufe molesta.

El resto de la cena paso con tranquilidad, hablamos de todo y nada la vez poniéndonos al día, ambas evitábamos sacar a colación el incidente de Archie, cuando la conversación se inclinaba inevitablemente a algo relacionado con mi primo era imposible no notar lo incomodo que se tornaba el ambiente. Ni Annie ni yo estábamos aun preparadas para enfrentar la infidelidad de su prometido.

Dado que ya era algo tarde, decidimos saltarnos el postre para así invertir ese tiempo en trasladarnos a algún ruidoso club. Al salir del restaurante como caído del cielo un promotor se acercó a nosotras regalándonos un par de entradas para la inauguración de un club pijo, sin pensarlo mucho las aceptamos y nos dirigimos a la dirección que indicaban los volantes, escasos 15 minutos después llegamos al lujoso antro.

La entrada estaba repleta de personas bien vestidas esperado impacientes detrás de las cadenas que eran resguardadas por un par de guardaespaldas estúpidamente fornidos. Entre más nos acercábamos al gentío mejor era la vista que tenia de la imponente fachada, la cual resaltaba entre los edificios vecinos, el local era completamente de cristal tintado, y contaba con un enorme letrero azul de neón que anunciaba en mayúsculas el nombre del exclusivo club "EQUINOX".

― Tiene buena pinta.― comento Annie analizando la fachada con el mismo interés que yo.

― Si, demasiada buena pinta, ojala y nos dejen entrar.― le dije viendo a las prototipo de supermodelo que seguían esperando casi al final de la fila.

― ¿Por qué no nos dejarían? Tenemos una invitación.― ondeo los volantes cerca de mi rostro casi como si quisiera restregármelos.

― Esas no son invitaciones Annie, son simples volantes, no creo que esos papelillos te den una ventaja sobre las personas que están en la línea.

― Pues voy a probar suerte, en caso de que no sirvan estos "papelillos" tendremos que recurrir a nuestros encantos.― agito sus pestañas con coquetería mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba consigo hacia donde se encontraba el principio de la enorme fila.

― Buenas noches.― dijo mi amiga casi gritando para ser escuchada entre el bullicio.

― Buenas noches señoritas, la fila termina a la vuelta de la esquina.― comento con voz grave uno de los guardaespaldas que logro escucharle.

― Si claro, no creo que tengamos que hacer fila, tenemos invitaciones.

― ¿Invitaciones? Creo que se han equivocado de sitio preciosas, aquí no pueden entrar con invitaciones, tienen que hacer fila o ser miembros.

― No, no nos hemos equivocado, aquí están nuestras invitaciones.― Annie extendió su brazo con rapidez hacia el pecho del cadenero entregándole los dichosos volantes.

―Ya veo, lo lamento, no sabía que eran VIP´S, adelante que lo pasen bien.― el hombre le hizo una seña a su compañero, el cual se dispuso a bloquear con su cuerpo a las personas que se encontraban al principio de la fila, mientras el otro guardia nos cedía el paso levantando una de las cadenas que impedía el acceso al club.

Annie y yo nos adentramos al local asombradas de lo sencillo que había sido entrar, detrás de nosotras comenzaron a escucharse los abucheos de aquellos que habían estado esperando en la fila durante horas y los cuales se quejaban de nuestro injusto privilegio.

Al entrar del todo fuimos recibidas por un remix de "Lean on" que retumbaba desde la cabina del DJ, si la fachada me había parecido imponente el interior me noqueo, el club contaba con tres pisos escalonados en una peculiar estructura, la cual permitía ver las atracciones de todos los niveles desde la planta baja.

En el primer piso la barra se encontraba bordeando todo el perímetro de la habitación, haciendo que la atención a los clientes fuera eficaz al tener tantos barmans disponibles, en medio del lugar se encontraba una enorme piscina triangular rodeada de sofás, sillas y sillones de cuero negro, en cada una de las esquinas de la pisciana se encontraba una chica bailando vestida con un elegante bikini oscuros sobre un pedestal de cristal.

Por otro lado, el segundo piso se asemejaba más a lo que se ve en un club convencional, al centro tenía una barra triangular de cristal en donde se podían observar las acrobacias de los barmans, (los cuales parecían sacados de una revista de ropa interior masculina), y alrededor se hallaba una numerosa cantidad de sofás bien distribuidos.

Por último, el tercer nivel parecía ser una terraza gigante, la cual al estar techada de cristal permitía tener unas vistas estupendas de la ciudad sin tener que exponerse al clima del exterior, a diferencia de los otros pisos, este contaba con mesas y banquillos altos de metal; en dos de las esquinas de la planta había un prismático para que los clientes pudiesen disfrutar con mayor detalle el paisaje.

Sin lugar a dudas el lugar era estupendo, tenía lo mejor de los dos mundos, el bullicio en la planta baja y la serenidad en el nivel superior.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos sentadas en uno de los sillones del área VIP del segundo piso bebiendo unos deliciosos cocteles mientras veíamos el show de los casi modelos que estaban detrás de la barra haciendo malabares con botellas, era impresionante la atención y el servicio que ofrecían en el club tomando en cuenta que estaba a reventar por motivo de la inauguración.

― Hay veces que olvido el enorme poder de Dios, pero cuando veo criaturas tan perfectas con estas vagando por ahí… recuerdo lo insignificantes que somos los mortales.― Annie suspiro pesarosa ante su extraña reflexión.

― Pues sí, son monos…

― ¿Monos? Están hechos unos bombones y dices que son "monos", amiga te quiero pero creo que te urge ir a revisarte la vista… o la cabeza.

― ¡Ja-ja! muy graciosa, para tu información no tengo problemas de la vista y mucho menos de la cabeza, lo único que pasa es que no me impresiona el físico de las personas, sabes que prefiero un millón de veces lo que tienen aquí dentro.―señale mi cabeza con el índice.― Y por otro lado, no entiendo cómo puedes emocionarte tanto con otros hombres cuando estas con un pie en el altar.

― ¡Por Dios Candy! Estoy prometida, no ciega, y no creo hacerle un mal a nadie deleitándome con las vistas, "y para tu información" si elegí este piso fue por ti.― me dijo arremedando mi tono.

― ¿Por mí?

― Claro, llevas dos años sin salir con nadie, eso me preocupa, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero verte feliz y enamorada… o por lo menos cachonda por alguien.

― ¿Cachonda? ¿De verdad? Parece que se te ha olvidado que tengo una relación con Anthony.

― Por favor Candy, eso no es una relación, se ven cada cuanto… ¿un par de veces al año? Llámame loca pero para mí eso no es una relación verdadera.

― ¿Acaso no has escuchado sobre las relaciones a distancia?

― ¡Ah, sí! ¿Son esas en donde son felices los cuatro?

― ¡¿Cuatro?! Yo nunca engañaría a Anthony.

― Mi Dios, entonces Anthony es todo un semental, tiene de a tres.― se burló fingiendo sorpresa.

― ¡Ja-ja-ja! ni que Anthony fuera como Archie.― el enojo expulsó las palabras de mi boca sin consultarle a mi cerebro, segundos después de que estas habían salido, me di cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, la mirada de Annie se volvió vidriosa y la escondió de mis ojos apenada.― Annie…yo…

― No…―meneo la cabeza en negativa levantándose del sillón.― Ya regreso, voy al tocador.

― ¿Annie Britter?― una voz ronca llego a nuestros oídos.

― Sí, soy yo.― alzo la vista hacia el dueño de aquella voz, pestañando con rapidez intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas que se habían acunado en sus ojos azules.

― Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿me recuerdas?― les escuche hablar sin despegar los ojos de mi copa, sintiéndome aun culpable por mi comentario.

― Claro que te recuerdo Terrence, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

― Déjame ver… la última vez que nos vimos fue en el baile de graduación, así que creo que han pasado 9 años.

― ¡Dios! Como pasa el tiempo, y ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae a Nueva York? Te hacía en Inglaterra.

― Si ha pasado mucho tiempo. He estado bien, gracias. Tengo empresas aquí, las manejaba desde Inglaterra, pero se han vuelto tan demandantes que he decidido mudarme para hacerme cargo ellas y de algunas de las acciones de mi madre. ¿Tú cómo has estado? Escuche que te comprometiste con el menor de los Cornwell.

― Así es, nos casaremos el próximo mes, espero que ahora que estas en la ciudad puedas venir a nuestra boda, me pondré en contacto con mi planificadora para que te mande una invitación.

― Mmm…Por supuesto, ahí estaré.― titubeó un poco, sonando distraído.

― Que descortés soy, ella es Candice Andrey, la prima de Archie, Candy, él es Terrence Grandchester, fue compañero de Cole de Stear y Anthony.―nos presentó con cortesía haciendo gala de sus estudiados modales.

Despegue los ojos de mi copa con fastidio, maldiciendo por lo bajo la inoportuna presencia de aquel hombre, en un intento por ser civilizada extendí mi brazo para estrechar su mano, mi vista hizo un lento recorrido sobre el recién llegado, empezando por la punta de sus exclusivos zapatos negros y deteniéndome sorpresivamente en sus ojos; dos impresionantes zafiros, que me miraban con tal intensidad que me daban la impresión de estuviese intentando perforarme para entrar dentro de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así; mi mano dentro de la suya, su mirada dentro de la mía; pero la sensación de estar como estábamos me dejo fuera de combate, su cuerpo emanaba olas de magnetismo tan intensas que provocaron que mi cuerpo se sacudiera haciéndome dar un paso atrás, rompiendo así el contacto.

― Un gusto.― su voz era culta y tenía un tono áspero que hizo dar un vuelco a mi estómago.

― Igual…mente. Los dejo para que hablen, estaré arriba Ann.― me incline un poco para tomar mi bolso y salí casi corriendo hacia las escaleras.

A pesar de que el trayecto había sido corto, mis pantorrillas comenzaron a picar en el penúltimo escalón, recordándome lo fuera de forma que me encontraba. A paso lento me acerque a una mesa situada en un rincón alejado, me senté con pesadez sobre el banco metálico dejando que mis cansadas piernas colgasen en el aire.

Una pequeña brisa fresca golpeo mi piel, siendo del todo bienvenida, el clima en este piso era unos significativos grados más fresco que en los otros dos niveles, más aun así sentía que me asaba dentro de mi maldito abrigo, había aguantado los bochornos toda la noche como solo las campeonas lo hacen y ahora únicamente me quedaba rogar porque la velada acabara para poder terminar con esta tortura.

Abanicándome enérgicamente con la mano eche un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor percatándome con alegría de que la terraza se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de un par de parejas que están lo suficientemente ocupadas sobándose como para percatarse de mí presencia.

Alentada por mi simbólica privacidad empecé a desbrozar los botones de mi abrigo, tome las solapas del mismo y echando los hombros hacia atrás me deshice de él, la frescura que proporcionaba la refrigeración abrazo mi cuerpo con fuerza provocándome un estremeciendo. Tome mi cabello con una mano simulando una cola de caballo con el fin de que el aire acondicionado secara el sudor de mi cuello y nuca.

Cerré mis ojos perezosamente disfrutando el delicioso clima, permanecí así por un par de minutos tratando de ignorar los pequeños jadeos y gemidos a mí alrededor y enfocándome en la amortiguada música que llegaba de la planta baja.

Unos pasos firmes retumbaron cerca de mí sacándome de mi cavilación, deje que mi cabello escapara de entre mis dedos y abrí los ojos esperando ver a algún camarero, para mi desgracia no se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que de mi acosador personal, el cual estaba a escasos dos metros de mí observándome a la distancia tal cual era su costumbre.

Me incline sobre la mesa mirándole fijamente para que percibiera que había notado su presencia, el muy idiota no se amedrento, en cambio enarco una ceja, sonrió con picardía y centro su vista en mi escote, el cual estaba completamente expuesto a su escrutinio. Sintiendo las mejillas arder con furor, me levante con brusquedad y emprendí camino hacia donde se encontraba recargado sonriéndome con suficiencia, estaba harta de su maldito jueguecito y si él creía que le iba a permitir seguir con su maldita cacería estaba muy equivocado.

― ¿Me vas a volver a negar que me has estado siguiendo?― tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que temí que mis dientes fueran a romperse.

― Buenas noches señorita, es un gusto volver a verle.― dijo recobrando la seriedad.

― ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías! te hice una maldita pregunta.― me fue imposible no subir el tono de mi voz.

― Vaya que las mujeres son complicadas.― mordió su labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

― ¡¿Qué has dicho?!― le pregunte llena de cólera al notar que se burlaba de mí.

― Lo que oyó, si no mal recuerdo usted se encontraba muy afligida por no tener alguien que la siguiera, así que como tenía tiempo libre y me sentía con ánimos de hacer una buena obra decidí cumplirle su deseo, pensé que la haría feliz pero al parecer me he equivocado.― su mirada permanecía risueña.

― Ahórrate tus tonterías, dime inmediatamente ¿por qué me sigues?, ¿qué quieres de mí?

― Lo siento, no puedo proporcionarle esa información.― la seriedad volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

― ¡¿No puedes o no quieres?!― el fastidio tiñendo mi voz.

― No puedo.

― Vale, no me lo digas, pero esto no se va a quedar así, en este mismo momento voy a tomar tu maldito número de matrícula para levantarte una denuncia y te recomiendo que te busques un abogado por que ahora tengo testigos.― camine de nuevo a la mesa, tome mi abrigo y bolso y me dirigí lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras.

― ¡Espere! No puede irse.― me grito caminando tras de mí.

― ¡Claro que puedo!― le grite de vuelta sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

― Espere por favor, tengo ordenes muy estrictas de hacerla permanecer en el edificio.― tomó mi brazo con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

― ¿Órdenes?― pare en seco y me gire para verle al rostro.― ¿Quién te ha dado esas órdenes?

― No puedo decirle.― dijo con firmeza aun sosteniendo mi brazo.

― ¡No estoy para esa mierdas!― grite zafándome con brusquedad de su agarre.― ¡¿Por qué me acechas?! ¡¿Quién te lo ordena?!

― Yo.― una potente y profunda voz golpeo mis oídos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, apretando la mandíbula gire para darle la cara al dueño de aquella ronca voz. Mi corazón bombeo con fuerza y la sangre abandono mi rostro, frente a mí se encontraba Terrence Grandcheste.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola chicas! ojala disfruten del capítulo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta Terry por fin hizo acto de presencia en esta historia, por lo que me gustaría preguntarles si es que desean que sea él el que narre algunos de los próximos capítulos, o si prefieren que sea Candy la que narre toda la historia como hasta ahora.

Espero sus comentarios para saber que decidieron. Nos leemos pronto.

Bss.

Paula Grandchester.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Grandchester no apartaba la vista de mi rostro, observándome fijamente como si estuviese intentando entrar dentro de mi sistema. En un arranque de valentía alcé la vista para tener una mejor visión de aquel par de zafiros, e inevitablemente sentí como era absorbida por ellos, sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro, tan sombrío que podrías llegar a pensar que era negro, más al analizarle con mayor esmero se podían notar pequeños destellos azulados, detalles que eran casi imperceptibles pero no por ello menos contundentes.

Si hubiese tenido que describir con tres palabras lo que veía en aquella mirada, creo que me decantaría por; fuerza, determinación y soledad; pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esos calificativos no le harían justicia.

― Jack. ― su áspera voz interrumpió mi escaneo.

Mi acosador personal se alejó rápidamente de mi espalda, camino por delante de mí hasta posicionarse detrás de Terrance, y con ello bloqueo mi única vía de escape, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, gire mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha intentando localizar a las parejas que hace unos minutos se encontraban haciéndome compañía, pero habían desaparecido, estaba sola y a merced de aquel par de asechadores.

― ¿Qué pretendes Grandchester? ― mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

― Necesitamos hablar… pero no aquí, vamos a un lugar más privado. ― su voz denotaba fuerte y claro que aquella no era una sugerencia sino una orden.

― ¿Más privado?... No sé si lo habrás notado, pero aquí no hay nadie. ― mi cuerpo se puso aún más tenso.

― Lo note, pero eso no significa que no pueda subir alguien a interrumpirnos.

― Yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo.

― Eso es lo que tú crees. ― dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, camino a paso decidido hasta llegar a una pared que se encontraba a mi derecha, saco una tarjeta del interior de su saco y la paso por un lector escáner que no había notado que estuviese allí, lentamente un par de estrechas puertas se deslizaron en direcciones opuestas dando acceso a una cabina metálica.

― Vamos, entra. ― extendió su mano señalando el ascensor en miniatura.

― No pienso entrar ahí, y mucho menos con ustedes. ― corrí (o al menos lo intente) dando pequeños saltos rumbo a la escalera, mi acosador (que por lo visto se llamaba Jack) me cerro el paso haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo. Le mire a los ojos sorprendida ante nuestro contacto, mis manos se encontraban sobre su pecho, el cual era amplio y macizo, él tenía sus enormes manos sobre mis caderas y el calor que emanaban de ellas quemaba mi piel traspasando la fina tela de mi vestido.

Unas fuertes y sonoras zancadas se aproximaron hacia nosotros, en un parpadeo Jack y yo nos encontrábamos a un metro de distancia, mi brazo hormigueaba adormecido ante la inesperada electricidad que corría dentro de él, desorientada baje la vista hacia mi mano, los finos y elegantes dedos de Terrence rodeaban con facilidad mi muñeca, con un movimiento sutil agrandó la distancia que nos separaba de Jack.

― Espera abajo Trent. ― ordenó Grandchester aun sujetando mi brazo.

― Sí señor, con permiso. ― se despidió bajando rápidamente los escalones.

Grandchester y yo permanecimos inmóviles observando el acelerado descenso de Jack, era más que evidente que se encontraba apenado e incómodo por nuestro "abrazo", de cierto modo compartía el sentimiento, no sabría explicarlo, pero el hecho de que Terrence hubiese sido testigo de ese acercamiento me ponía algo inquieta.

Mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla gire mi cabeza para mirar al hombre que todavía permanecía a mi derecha sujetándome firmemente por la muñeca, un nudo se formó en mi estómago al notar como me veía, sus ojos entrecerrados me hacía sentir como una especie de pintura rara a la que tratase de descifrar; nerviosa ante su escrutinio corrí mi vista desde sus ojos a mi muñeca, intentando que comprendiese lo incomoda que me hallaba con su agarre, más pereció que mi sutil mensaje le había pasado de noche o tal vez sólo había decidido ignorarlo, ya que ni siquiera se dignó a aflojar la presión que ejercía sobre mí.

Aturdida baje la cabeza, cerré los ojos y tome una amplia bocanada de aire, el oxígeno entró con dificultad por mi nariz y se asentó con pesadez en mis pulmones, tenía que idear algo para deshacerme de Grandcheter y tenía que ser rápido, no me fiaba de él ni de lo que pudiese hacerme estando en "privado".

El chirrido de mis tacones resbalando sobre el mármol hizo que abriese mis ojos de par en par, sorprendida observe como con una facilidad estúpida Grandchester me arrastraba literalmente hasta el elevador que permanecía abierto.

Cansada de aquella absurda situación, me planté con firmeza sobre el suelo y de un fuerte tirón me libere de las garras de aquel hombre, trastabille un par de pasos pero me recompuse rápidamente dispuesta a encarar al sujeto que se giraba sorprendido ante mi rechazo, su mandíbula estaba apretada y su ceño fruncido, era más que evidente que no le había gustado nada mi negativa de seguirle, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se lo iba a poner fácil, fueran cual fuesen sus intenciones conmigo, no iba permitir que me mangoneara a su antojo.

― Ya te dije que no voy entrar a ese maldito ascensor, así que lo que sea que me tengas que decir dímelo ahora. ― le dije con una firmeza que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

― Este no es un lugar adecuado para que hablemos.

― Yo no le veo lo inadecuado, así que habla. ― Grandchester permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo en el cual se limitó a observarme. ― De acuerdo, si no tienes nada que decir, me retiro. ― sin pensarlo dos veces di media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la escalera, pude saborear en mis labios el delicioso gusto de la libertad al descender el primer par de escalones, mas la victoria me supó vacía al sentir la mano de Terrence presionar sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

― Por favor, no te vayas, hablemos. ― su petición sonaba forzada, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a pedir, si no a ordenar.

― Vale, tienes cinco minutos. ― turbada alejé mi hombro de la electricidad de su palma y di media vuelta para verle de frente. ― Tú dirás. ― me encontraba dos escalones por debajo de él e inevitablemente el sentimiento de inferioridad me abrazo al tener que levantar la vista para verle a la cara.

― ¿Estás segura de que deseas que hablemos aquí? No…

― No voy a entrar al elevador, así que deja de insistir. ― conteste a la defensiva interrumpiéndole.

― Eso ya me lo has dejado bastante claro, yo solo iba a proponer que tomásemos asiento. ― apunto con el pulgar por encima de su hombro a las mesas vacías que se encontraban detrás de él.

― Ok… vamos. ― esquive su mirada avergonzada por mi impulsividad.

Haciendo gala de sus esquicitos modales Grandchester me cedió el paso escoltándome hacia la mesa más cercana, con rapidez recorrió un banquillo y me ofreció su mano como soporte para que pudiese impulsarme sobre el alto asiento, una vez que se aseguró de que estuviese cómoda rodeo la mesa, con un movimiento ensayado desabrocho el botón inferior de su saco y se sentó delante de mí.

Con la vista clavada en mis manos comencé a jugar con los dedos intentando ignorar la maldita electricidad que erizaba mi piel y el condenado magnetismo que me tentaba a alzar la mirada para encontrarme con la de mi acompañante el cual, al igual que yo, permanecía en silencio.

Me preguntaba si su mutismo se debía al hecho de que él se encontrase tan afectado con mi presencia como yo me sentía con la suya; o si simplemente esperaba que yo diera inicio a la conversación.

Cayendo en la tentación, despegue la vista de mis manos para toparme con sus ojos; Grandchester me miraba de aquella manera tan suya, a diferencia mía él se encontraba totalmente cómodo, esperando con paciencia a que fuese yo la que diera el primer paso.

― ¿Quieres beber algo? ― me preguntó rompiendo el silencio, su pronunciación me sonaba forzada como si intentase ocultar su acento.

― No, gracias. ―

― Bien…― dijo en voz baja mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa para posicionar sus manos debajo de su barbilla. ― Y… ¿te lo estás pasando bien? El lugar es bueno.

― ¡¿Qué?!― este hombre era realmente increíble, como se atrevía a intentar iniciar una conversación tan trivial conmigo después de haber estado acosándome por días.

― Si, digo… hay buen ambiente ¿No te lo parece? ― respondió con normalidad como si fuéramos un par de viejos amigos; el tipo debía estar bromeando o quizás solo era un jodido loco.

― ¡¿Enserio?! Has mandado a tu empleado a seguirme como una sobra desde hace días y de lo que quieres charlar ahora es del maldito ambiente. ― explote molesta sintiendo como mis mejillas se iban enrojeciendo.

― Ya me parecía extraño que estuvieses tan tranquila. ― comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

― No hables como si me conocieras. ― le reproché, mas me arrepentí al notar como la sonrisilla se le iba borrando del rostro.

Los labios de Terrence se habían convertido en una línea inexpresiva, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en mí rostro; _me veía, pero no me miraba_.

Los minutos pasaron y Grandchester seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos sin dirigirme palabra alguna limitándose solamente a verme, la situación era muy incómoda, deseaba desaparecer, correr e irme lejos; mi boca se encontraba seca y lamentaba no haber aceptado el trago que hace unos minutos me había ofrecido.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y una pequeña pero estúpida parte de mi quería disculparse con el hombre que tenía en frente, sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero no quería verle así, de cierto modo creía que era culpa mía que estuviese tan ausente.

― Tu nombre es Candice Andrey, naciste en Chicago, eres la única hija del empresario Albert Andrey, estudiaste enfermería por 6 meses antes de comenzar tu licenciatura en psicología, hace dos años te mudaste a Nueva York y tienes un consultorio en donde normalmente consultas de nueve de la mañana a tres de la tarde, pero por los preparativos de la boda de Annie has tenido que acortar tus consultas hasta la una de la tarde…

Grandchester continuaba hablando, pero yo no podía escucharle, un sudor frío atravesó mi cuerpo y el miedo se apodero de mí; las manos me comenzaron a temblar y mis ojos se aguaron. Este completo desconocido no dejaba de recitar mi vida como si se tratara de una historia que se supiese de memoria. Mi cerebro me gritaba que corriese, que me alejara de aquel psicópata, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente paralizado.

― Candy, ¿Por qué lloras? ― su rostro era de preocupación absoluta, pero no era mayor a la que yo sentía estando a solas con él.

― Por favor, déjame ir, no sé qué es lo que quieres, yo ni siquiera te conozco, por favor deja que me vaya. ― las lágrimas corría por mi mejilla mientras le suplicaba.

― Por favor Candy no llores, te lo pido, no puedo verte así. ― Grandchester había saltado de su asiento e intentaba acercarse a mí.

― ¡No! No me toques. ― me abrace fuertemente cerrando los ojos, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

― Esta bien, Candice hagamos algo, toma. ― dijo poniendo su móvil frente a mí.

― Por favor. ― le implore viéndolo a los ojos.

― Candy, pequeña, no me hagas esto, no me veas así, no sabes lo que me haces. ― me decía mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras de su abundante cabello. ― Sólo, toma el móvil y habla con Annie, dile que estás conmigo, si quieres te doy mi identificación, mándale una foto de ella, has lo que quieras sólo deja de verme así. ―

― Lo único que quiero es irme. ― dije hipando.

Al escuchar mi deseo, Terrance se paralizo por unos segundos, en los que lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue de lacerar el piso en busca de alguna solución a este dilema. Y como si desde lo alto alguien hubiese atendido a mis peticiones, su móvil comenzó a sonar con furia.

― ¡Maldita sea!, ahora no. ― exclamó frustrado mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla, se giró dándome la espalda para responder la llamada.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad que me había concedido lo divino, rápidamente me quite los zapatos altos y salte del banquillo corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, baje cada uno de los escalones como si no hubiera un mañana, olvide el glamour, la pose y hasta mi nombre, lo único que tenía grabado en la mente en ese momento era que tenía que correr, escapar… debía de huir de ese hombre.


End file.
